Kataang's Titanic
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: In honor of the 100th anniversary of the Titanic's sinking on April 15th 2012, I have released this story early, Kataang, NOW COMPLETED!
1. Discovery

**_Well Hi there, and welcome to the story, as we all know I do not own Avatar or Titanic..Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon..and Titanic's story belongs to James Cameron..anyway please welcome, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Suki_**

**_Aang : Hey guys._**

**_Me : Ok so this movie is rated T for Scary sense, peril..and maybe blood._**

**_Zuko : Your gonna write about all that?_**

**_Me : Well..yeah because It actually happened._**

**_Katara : anyway there have been questions send to Derek, wondering if he will kill us off._**

**_Sokka : KILL US?_**

**_Suki : Sokka, the Titanic was real..it sank in..what 1912?_**

**_Me : Yeah._**

**_Sokka : did anyone...you know..die?_**

**_Me : if I remember 1,517 people died_**

**_Zuko faints._**

**_Toph : so there is a good chance we all will die._**

**_Me : Well, I don't plan to kill you ALL..just some of you guys._**

**_Mai : Probably me.._**

**_Me : Mai, your not gonna die..well..maybe._**

**_Aang : Well I hope you enjoy the story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note : Dear readers..before you continue to the story..let us have a moment of silence for those 1,517 lives that were lost on April 15th 1912, at 2:20 am on that morning the Titanic was all underwater, thoughts and prayers go out to those lost at sea...<em>**

**_Thank you..and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Kataangfreak231 presents..<em>

**_Kataang's Titanic._**

_Based on a true story._

_Music by James Horner_

_Movie rights go to James Cameron._

* * *

><p>A single light shines in the infernal darkness..a humming sound comes from the darkness, then a small submarine floats down heading to the ocean floor.<p>

"Turn more lights on when we reached the floor" The commander said.

"Yes sir" one man said.

Then a radio signal came threw the room.

"Commander, can you hear me?" A woman's voice called from the radio.

The commander grabbed a head set.

"Your clear, over" The Commander said.

"You should be hitting the bottom floor in less then a mile" The woman informed.

"10-4 over and out" The commander said as he placed the headset back on the radio.

"Slow it down a bit" The commander told the driver.

"Yes commander" The woman said as she switched one of the levers. then..

"BANG!" The sub rocked.

"I think were here" The woman said.

"Turn the lights on" The commander said.

The lights flickered brighter as the sub scanned the ocean floor.

"See anything?" The commander asked looking out the window.

"Not yet" another woman said.

The commander sat in his chair. he then looked at the map.

"Keep heading east" The commander said.

"Yes sir" a man said as he steered the sub. then they saw something.

"Commander" The woman said.

The commander sat up from his chair and saw what everybody saw.

"It's a boiler" The commander said.

"Keep heading east" He said.

The sub continued to move when they saw something reflecting the lights on the sub.

"Sir, it's a chandler" A man said.

The commander then looked around and saw something weird.

"Head that way" The commander pointed.

The sub turned to the right and they saw something huge.

"It's...it's.." the driver said.

"It's her" The commander smiled.

The sub then went up a bit and saw the bow to a ship.

"Laidies and Gentlemen, we found her" The commander smiled.

It was her..the unsinkable ship...the Titanic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up on land, a boat was holding the cable that held the sub.

"They found it!" A man shouted.

People cheered as the sub came back to land, then the commander pulled out a rusty safe.

"We found this on the bow" The commander said.

Then one of the men took the safe from the commander's arms.

"Thank you Commander Tenzin, we will handle it from here" The man said.

_**Author's note : Tenzin is not related to Katara.**_

Tenzin watched as some guys looked at the safe.

"What do you think's inside?" One man asked.

"Maybe Jewel's" Another guy said.

They tried opening the safe with the combination, but it was rusted shut.

"Move" Tenzin said as he walked over to the safe, with a slight push the entire thing came undone.

"We were about to do that" The man said.

Tenzin rolled his eyes. then he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Looks like a wet newspaper" Bolin said.

He was about 16, his brother Mako was around 18

"Bei Fong" Tenzin called.

Be Fong walked into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Tenzin handed her the paper.

"Get this under a light" Tenzin said.

Bei Fong nodded and walked off with the paper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mako and Tenzin were leaning against the rail.

"What do you think it is?" Bolin asked.

"Probably a newspaper from that year.." Tenzin said..

then Bei Fongs voice shouted.

"TENZIN!"

Tenzin rushed into the room.

"What?" He asked.

Bei Fong was leaning against a table.

"You need to see this" Bei Fong said.

Tenzin walked over to the table to see a drawing of a girl.

"Oh my gosh" Tenzin looked at the picture.

Bei Fong then pointed.

"She's dressed as if she was a Waterbender" She said.

Tenzin then looked at it.

"It's a drawing, she might not be real" Tenzin said.

Bei Fong then pulled a picture taken by a old camera. Tenzin then looked at the resemblance.

"Look, she's wearing a Water tribe necklace" Tenzin pointed with his finger.

"Well, it was in that safe for what..85 years" Mako said.

"Yes" Tenzin corrected.

Mako looked at the picture.

"My Spirits" Mako said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back somewhere off the coast of Maine, a old lady was sitting in her chair, then a girl walked up to her.

"Mom, you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine dear, oh hand me the remote could you?" The old lady said.

Her daughter grabbed the remote and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you honey"

She turned on the TV and flipped threw the channel when she stopped on the news.

"Breaking News, A submarine in the northern Atlantic ocean discovered the remains of the Titanic" The newsman said.

The Old lady's eyes widened.

"Dear" She called to her daughter, her daughter then walked into the room.

"Yes Mom?" She asked.

All the old lady did was point to the TV.

"We discovered a safe on the bow of the ship, pulled it up and it was revealed a drawing of a what seems a Water tribe girl on it, she looked at if she was around 16 years old, there was a drawing and a picture of it, it matches 100%" Tenzin said. "The artist was gifted, but we don't know if the woman is still alive, but if she is please call us..our number is 801-688-3345"

The Old lady grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bolin was sitting on the desk flicking a pencil, then the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, I'm here about the drawing" The old lady said._

Bolin leaned in.

"Ok, do you know who she is?"

_"It's me" The old lady said._

Bolin signaled the group over.

"Ok can I have your name?" he asked.

_"Katara"_

"Ok, we need some more information, so we are sending our best pilot to pick you up, where do you live?"

_"Off the coast of Maine"_

"Ok then have a nice day" Bolin said as he hung up the phone. he then turned to Tenzin and his brother.

"We got her" Bolin smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The helicopter landed on the boat, as Katara and her daughter stepped out.

"Good afternoon miss Katara" Tenzin greeted.

"Hello" Katara smiled as she walked over to Bolin and Mako.

"This is Bolin" Tenzin pointed.

"How do you do?" Bolin asked.

"and his brother Mako" Tenzin also pointed.

"Nice to meet you" Mako smiled as they all walked in.

Bei Fong slid the picture and the drawing to Katara on the table.

"Do you know who drew this picture?" She asked.

"I do" Katara smiled.

Bolin then looked at Katara.

"Now have you been here on this part of the ocean before..in a boat or something?" Bolin asked.

"Yes I have" Katara said.

Mako looked at his brother.

"So, it's simple, you had your husband draw a picture of you on your boat, you put it in a safe and it must have dropped" Mako said.

"No, have you looked at the photo better?" Katara asked.

"Better?" Tenzin asked as he grabbed the photo, in the back of the girl there was a white innertube with the words in black _**RMS**_ **_Titanic, April 10th 1912_**

"You were on the Titanic?" Mako asked.

Katara nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Bolin asked.

"I remember it all dear" Katara said to Bolin.

Everyone leaned in knowing Katara was going to tell them her entire adventure on the Titanic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so what do you think, I know, I know, but we are going back to 1912 in the next chapter..ok?<strong>_

**_Katara : You made me old._**

**_Me : Yes, but now in the next chapter, you'll be your current age._**

**_Ages are :_**

**_Katara : 16_**

**_Aang : 15_**

**_Sokka : 17_**

**_Toph : 14_**

**_Suki 17_**

**_Zuko : 18_**

**_Mai : 18_**

**_Anyway Chapter 2 coming soon, hope you liked it, please R&R, thank you and goodnight._**


	2. April 10th 1912 10:00am : Off to sea

**_Well Hi there and welcome to chapter 2 of the story..this time we go back to 1912 in the chapter so here again are the disclaimers._**

**_I OWN NOTHING AT ALL =(_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter II_**

* * *

><p><strong>April 10th 1912.<strong>

Katara was back in Southampton England, with her Father Hakoda and her Brother Sokka, they were just pulling into the dock. Katara stepped out once the car came to a stop, she then saw the ship she was about to sail, the RMS Titanic. Katara then grabbed her suitcase and closed the door.

"Where to Dad?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda closed the front door and pointed to the line that was leading to a boardwalk.

"There" He said.

Katara was walking next to her brother,

"Look it's gonna be fine" Sokka said.

**(Author's note : I doubt it...)**

Katara then looked at her Brother.

"Yeah but moving to New York doesn't sound fine" Katara looked at her brother.

Sokka and Katara lost their mother about 3 months ago, due to cancer. now they were forced to move to New York.

"Well, we have a giant ship to ourselfs, maybe we might meet some friends" Sokka smiled.

"Yeah" Katara said as she then saw as a giant crane lifted their car onto the Titanic.

Once they stepped onto the ship they went looking for a room, Hakoda opened the door to see the room, it had three different beds and red wallpaper shined around the room.

"Nice" Sokka said as he then placed his suitcase down and sat on one of the beds.

Katara then laid on the bed she picked out.

"It's soft" She smiled.

They all waited for a few minutes till they decided to go to the deck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the diner just outside the loading dock, Four men were playing a card game of war.

"Ok, ok here's my bet" The one man said as he placed two Tickets for the Titanic.

One of the men who smiled at the sight of it.

"Your gonna really bet that huh Jet?" The boy smiled.

Jet just smiled.

"Ok teams are?" His friend Longshot asked.

The Boy then looked at the clock it was almost 10:00 am

"Zuko and I" The boy said.

Jet smiled as he handed each of them one card.

"Team with the most numbers combined wins the tickets" Jet said.

Zuko looked at his card..it was a 1..Zuko then looked at his friend.

"Aang..I think were gonna lose" Zuko said.

Aang smiled.

"1..2..3...draw!" Jet said as he and Longshot turned their cards, Jet had a 6 and Longshot had a 4, making 10 points for them.

"Beat that" Jet said.

Then Titanic's whistle blew.

"2 minutes till launch" A guy said in the diner, all the employees ran out to see it sail off.

Aang then placed his card down..a 10..Zuko couldn't believe it he placed down a 1..giving them the win by one point.

"NO!" Jet shouted.

Aang and Zuko then stood up.

"Love to play another game but our ships leaving" Aang laughed as he and Zuko grabbed the tickets and ran out the diner.

"WE DID IT, WERE GOING ON THE TITANIC!" Aang shouted as he and Zuko ran for the boardwalk..

They arrived at the Titanic's boardwalk..the ticketgrabber was about to close the door when..

"We have two tickets!" Aang shouted as he ran up the steps..the Ticketgrabber looked at the tickets to check if they weren't fake.

"Enjoy" The man said as he opened the door and let Zuko and Aang in.

"We made it!" Zuko smiled as they both ran up to the deck to say goodbye. then the ship started moving. Aang then ran up to the edge of the ship and shouted.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He laughed.

Zuko then stood on the railing.

"Were going to New York!" Zuko shouted.

On the other end of the ship Katara was with Sokka.

"Hey, is that?" Sokka asked as he looked at a girl.

"It's Suki" Katara smiled as she walked up to their friend.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka!" Suki said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. then Mai and Toph walked up behind her.

"Well, look who's here?" Toph said.

"Nice to see you too Toph" Katara smiled as she hugged her two friends.

"By the way, where's the dinning room, I'm starved" Sokka looked at his Girlfriend.

"Follow me" Suki said as they made their way towards the front of the ship.

Katara was walking with them when she accidently knock into someone.

Aang turned around and saw the girl he bonked into, he then saw something reflecting light in his face. he picked up the object.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Someone lost their necklace" Aang said looking for the girl who was now gone.

"Well, let's get some breakfast..I'm starving" Zuko said as they made their way to the dinning room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was sitting down in the dinning room.

"Where's your necklace Katara?" Suki asked.

Katara then touched her neck..it was gone, Katara looked under the table covering.

"It's not here" Katara said.

Katara then stood up and walked up the grand staircase, she was about to reached the top when, she slammed into someone knocking them down.

"I'm so sorry!" Katara apologized. "Here let me help"

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and helped him up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Katara asked.

"No, nothing broken" Aang said as he looked at himself.

Katara then heard the clock on the staircase wall ring, she turned around to see it, Aang then saw the back of her head, she was the one who lost the necklace.

"Are you looking for this?" Aang asked as he held the necklace in his hand, Katara turned and gasped.

"You found it!" Katara said.

"You lost it when we slammed into each other on the deck" Aang said.

Katara then remembered she slammed into someone.

"Oh yeah..I'm sorry..again" Katara laughed.

Aang chuckled then he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Aang" Aang introduced himself.

"Katara" Katara shook his hand.

Then Zuko walked up behind Aang.

"Who's this?" Zuko asked.

"Katara" Aang smiled. "She's the one who lost her necklace, Katara this is my brother Zuko"

Katara then shook Zuko's hand.

"Nice to meet you, well I better get back to my Brother before he flips out" Katara smiled.

"Ok then, see you later" Aang smiled.

Katara then returned to the table.

"You found it" Sokka said.

"Yeah, I found it on the deck" Katara lied knowing Sokka would have a fit if she told him a guy found it.

Sokka then continued talking to Suki and Mai..Toph leaned in next to Katara.

"You are a horrible liar" Toph said. Toph could earthbend, she was blind but she used her earthbending to see..she could even tell if anyone was lying..so pretty much she was a walking lie detector.

"Was he cute?" Toph asked.

"No" Katara blushed a bit.

"I can tell your lying" Toph sang quietly.

Then their food arrived, Katara then told herself.

"_I hope I see him again_" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I know too short but at least were back in 1912 =D<strong>_

_**Aang : So we met just like that?**_

**_Me : Yep!_**

**_Katara : Well That was a sweet chapter._**

**_Me : Great..well more to come..shout out to my love and good friend..or the Katara to my Aang..love you Katie..._**

**_The entire cast : Ahhhhh_**

**_Me : Don't you all have something else to do?_**


	3. April 10th 1912 12:00pm : Delivery

**_Katara's POV_**

Sokka and I were with Suki, Mai and Toph, after breakfast we walked back to the deck.

"Beautiful!" I said as looked up at the sky.

Mai sighed.

"It's blue...like..so blue it's like the ocean threw up on it" Mai sighed.

Oh well Mai was always depressed, Sokka and Suki then sat down on some beach chairs.

"Soakin up the sun" Sokka smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.

I sighed as Toph then poked me.

"Katara..can we talk?" Toph asked.

"Sure" I said as we walked a bit from the three. I leaned against the railing and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You like that kid don't you?" Toph asked.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Don't play dumb, the boy who found your necklace" Toph shouted. "You like him, don't you?"

I sighed as the looked out to the sea.

"Kind of..but I don't even know him well..just his name.." I said.

"What's his name?" Toph asked.

"Aang" I said as a small smile grew on my face.

"Hmm..well you might see him again.." Toph told me as she made her way back to the others.

"I Hope.." I said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Aang's POV**_

Zuko and I were walking back to our room when Zuko smiled.

"Dude she is a keeper" Zuko said talking about Katara.

"Who?" I asked.

Zuko laughed.

"Katara dummy..you were checking her out" Zuko said.

"I was not" I said. "And I don't like her"

Zuko sighed.

"Alright" He said.

Then he turned his head around.

"Hey there's Katara right now" Zuko said.

I turned around in excitement.

"Where?" I shouted.

Zuko was laughing so hard.

"That just pointed out you like her" Zuko laughed.

I sighed as we then walked into our room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang was sitting on his bed.

"What do you wanna do?" Aang asked as he sat on his bed.

Zuko then spreaded out his arms and fell on his bed.

"I'm going to take a nap..ok?" Zuko said.

"Ugh, you always take naps" Aang complained.

Zuko then faced towards Aang.

"Well I'm tired and so I'm taking a nap..you should take one too" Zuko suggested.

Aang laid down on his bed, he wasn't tired at all..oh well his brother knew best..then a few minutes passed, Zuko was snoring...then Aang hoped off his bed and then slowly opened the door and left. at least 15 minutes passed and Zuko then opened his eyes to see Aang's bed empty..

"That boy" Zuko said.

He then noticed something..they were on a boat..there's nowhere he could go..not like going out into a city..he then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang then ran out to the deck..he looked around to see nothing..he then continued to search for Katara..he had to see her again..but there was nothing..then he spotted her walking with what looked like her Brother..he then followed them from a distance until he saw them walk into a room and close the door..then Aang had a idea..he ran upstairs and grabbed a abandoned cart of food on it, he looked what was inside to see a bowl of soup..he then grabbed the bowl and walked down the stairs..he then searched threw his pocket..he then pulled out a fake mustache..he put it on his upper lip and then knocked on the door. Sokka opened up the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I gotta a order of tomato soup for a girl named Katara" Aang said as he then moved his mustache side to side.

"Oh..come on in" Sokka said as he opened the door.

Aang walked in as Sokka then called Katara into the room.

"I'm coming" Katara said as she opened her door to see Sokka.

"What?" She asked.

"Your soup's here" Sokka said.

Katara looked at Sokka.

"I didn't order a soup" Katara told him.

Sokka then looked in the other room.

"I'll tell him to leave" Sokka said.

Katara then grabbed Sokka's shirt.

"No..I'll talk to him..you'll just scare him off" Katara said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang was chuckling at how Katara's brother just let him on in..then Katara walked in the room.

"Hello" Katara greeted.

"Hello" Aang said in a Italian accent.

"Um..I didn't order a soup" Katara said as she walked towards him.

"Are you sa sure?" Aang asked.

"Yes..and if I remember, I don't recall seeing you before" Katara said.

"Well, I..uh..am new here" Aang said.

Katara then folded her arms.

"Really?" Katara asked as she continued walking towards Aang, Aang kept backing up until he hit the wall.

"Where are you from?" Katara asked.

"Italy" Aang said.

Katara then approached Aang so much he felt her breath race down his neck.

"Hmm well like I said I didn't order a soup" Katara said.

Aang then sighed.

"Want any crackers with that soup?" Aang asked in his normal tone looking up at her.

Katara's eyes widened as she then ripped off the fake mustache.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Hi!" Aang smiled.

Katara shook her head.

"You had me there for a second.." Katara laughed.

Aang laughed also.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Katara said as she then hugged him.

"So, how are you?" Aang asked.

"Fine, you?" Katara looked at him.

"Just wanted to pop in and visit" Aang smiled.

Katara then was stumbled a bit.

"Wait..how do you know where my room was?" Katara asked.

Aang then told her how he followed her and Sokka down the steps and then ran back up to see the soup..and then how he was let in by Sokka.

"Question..are you doing anything tonight?" Katara asked.

"No" Aang said.

"Ok then meet me on the back of the ship tonight at 8 o'clock" Katara smiled.

"Ok" Aang said.

"Oh, is the soup fresh?" Katara asked.

"It's still warm so I guess it's fresh" Aang smiled.

Katara then looked at the soup.

"Thanks" Katara said as she then kissed Aang on the cheek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang walked in his room quietly so he wouldn't wake up his brother..he then climbed in his bed and laid down..then Zuko's head poped from the covers on his bed.

"So how was it?" Zuko said.

Aang sighed knowing he would get caught...oh well he got to see Katara, that and he was kissed on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was a cute chapter...anyway chapter 4 coming soon...thank you..and goodnight.<strong>_


	4. April 10th 1912 8:00pm : Dinner date

**_Well Hi there, ok so I am back this week, anyway I have alot on my plate this week so I will not be on much :( so here is chapter 4..enjoy!_**

**_Thank you AvatarIsMyLife for the head's up in your review :)_**

**_I...oh forget it you already know!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter IV_**

* * *

><p>Aang was with his brother in his room, they were getting all fancy for dinner.<p>

"Crazy day, huh?" Aang asked as he slipped on his pants.

"Yeah, you could say that" Zuko said as he buttoned up his shirt.

Once they were done they headed out to the deck.

"What time is it?" Aang asked.

Zuko then looked at his watch.

"10 past 8, why?" Zuko asked.

Aang's eyes widened.

"I gotta go!" Aang shouted, Zuko then grabbed Aang's collar.

"This isn't about Katara is it?" Zuko asked.

"It is" Aang sighed.

Zuko then let go of his collar.

"Be back at 8:30" Zuko ordered.

Aang hugged his brother.

"Thank you!" Aang said as he then ran off to the back of the deck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Katara was waiting, she was leaning against the railing looking at her watch.

"Where is he?" Katara asked herself, then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Katara!" Aang called out.

Katara turned around and saw Aang, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo, Aang kept looking at her blue sparkling dress, her necklace went perfect with the dress.

"Do you like it?" Katara asked.

Aang tried to say something..but he couldn't find the right words.

"Y-You look g-g-great" Aang stammered, Katara let out a giggle as she then hugged her friend.

"So..you wanted me here because?" Aang asked.

Katara then walked over to the railing holding on to Aang's hand.

"I want to show you something" Katara said as she showed him the ocean.

"The ocean?" Aang asked as he looked straight down facing Titanic's rudders.

Katara then giggled louder,

"Not that, this" Katara said as she then spreaded out her arm over the railing..she when twisted her arm back and forth, Aang then saw as thin stream of water rose from the ocean.

"Your a waterbender!" Aang gasped.

Katara then looked out at the moon that was rising over the water.

"Yeah, so that's why I told you to meet me here" said Katara, then Aang looked at her neck, the blue necklace shined in the moonlight. He then looked at her.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Aang asked looking at it.

Katara closed her eyes and placed her hand on her necklace.

"My mother gave it to me" Katara said softly.

Aang nodded.

"Ah, well is she here?" Aang asked looking around.

Katara then closed her eyes, tears threatening to escape her eyes, Aang saw Katara grasp the railing, he noticed.

"Katara, I'm so sorry" Aang apologized.

Katara wiped her eye and looked at him.

"It's ok, you didn't know" Katara smiled at him.

Katara took the necklace off her neck and held it in her hand.

"It's Beautiful, just like you" Aang smiled causing Katara to blush..then a wind came along and blew at the two, Katara then saw the necklace fly off her hand.

"OH NO!" Katara shouted as she saw the necklace fall, Aang then swiftly wiped his hand and in 2 short seconds the necklace came flying back up.

Katara looked at the necklace as it fell from the air. Aang watched the necklace trying to get below it, then it landed in his hands.

"That was close" Aang said as he walked back over and handed it to Katara who's mouth was hanging out in shock.

"Y-Your..A.." Katara stammered as Aang placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes, I'm a Airbender" Aang smiled.

"Wait..what?" Katara asked still stuck on the fact he could control the air.

"Katara, yes I am a Airbender..you are a Waterbender..ok?" Aang asked as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

Katara sighed.

"Thank you" Katara said as she then held out her hand.

Aang then smiled a bit as he then took her hand and kissed it.

"Shall we eat then?" Aang asked.

"Yes, let's" Katara replied as she then held onto Aang's hand as they strolled to the dinning room.

Aang looked at Katara, she looked at him.

"This is boring" Aang sighed.

"Just not us" Katara said.

They both laughed as they made their way to the dinning room.

Zuko was about to order when Aang came back to see him.

"Your back!" Zuko smiled.

Zuko was with company, Toph was sitting next to him and Sokka, Suki, Mai and Hakoda were there.

"Hey, did we order yet?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked at the waiter who was about 16 tables away.

"Not yet" Zuko sighed.

Sokka groaned as he laid his head back on the chair.

"UGH, I'm starving!" Sokka wined.

Suki just rubbed his arm.

"It's coming, be patient" Suki said.

Hakoda looked over at Katara.

"Where you been honey?" Hakoda asked.

Aang looked at his hand which was still holding Katara's then he parted away quickly.

"I was just out enjoying the fresh air" She said.

Hakoda then looked at Aang.

"I believe we never met before..I'm Hakoda, Katara's father" Hakoda said as he shook Aang's hand.

_"Oh great, now there's a problem"_ Aang thought.

"I'm Aang, nice to meet you" Aang smiled.

Soon everyone was eating dinner, Hakoda then put his fork down and looked at Aang.

"So, you and Zuko are brother huh?" Hakoda asked.

Aang looked up from his soup.

"That's correct" Aang said.

Katara noticed a difference in Aang, she then noticed he was scared out of his mind talking to her dad.

"Hmm" Hakoda mumbled as he took a bite of his food.

Toph then leaned into Katara and whispered.

"Twinkle-toes is so scared of your dad" Toph whispered.

"I know, I know" Katara said.

Hakoda then looked at Aang again.

"So why are you guys on the Titanic?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko then looked at Aang.

"Well the White Star line does make some magnificent ships, the Titanic is something I didn't want to miss out, just sitting here with you guys is a grand event, I only got one life and I want to make the best of it" Aang said.

Sokka's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, that was deep" Sokka said.

"I agree" Hakoda looked at his son.

Aang relaxed a bit before Hakoda then looked back at Aang, his eyes were like fire, burning Aang alive.

"Were here because we are moving to New York" Hakoda replied.

"Ah" Aang pointed his fork down. "You will love New York, I garentee"

Aang watched as a waitress was making her way with a cart full of food..then he saw the wheel come off one of the legs, Aang then watched as the cart made it's way to Hakoda.

"HAKODA DUCK!" Aang shouted.

Hakoda dropped his head low as Aang then blasted air from his arm causing the food cart to stop before crashing into Hakoda. everyone looked at Aang in shock, Hakoda looked up at Aang.

"Your a Airbender huh?" Hakoda said not looking behind him, not even knowing what Aang did.

"Yes sir" Aang nodded.

Hakoda checked behind him to see the cart.

"I'm so sorry sir" The waitress said.

"It's ok no harm done" Hakoda smiled.

The waitress pointed to Aang.

"If he didn't stop it, the pie would have probably splattered all over you" The waitress continued.

Hakoda looked at Aang.

"Ah" Hakoda smiled.

Aang hid his eyes from sight.

"Well, I guess I should thank you..Aang" Hakoda smiled.

Aang smiled back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dinner Aang and Katara were walking a bit.

"Thank you so much for saving my dad" Katara smiled.

"Not a problem" Aang said.

Everyone walked out on the deck looking around, Aang saw Hakoda leaning against the railing.

"Sir?" Aang asked.

Hakoda turned around to face Aang.

"Hello Aang" Hakoda greeted.

Aang placed his hands on the railing also.

"Nice night isn't it?" Hakoda asked.

"Very beautiful sir" Aang said.

Hakoda then looked out to the ocean.

"I have a crazy question to ask you" Hakoda said.

"Sure" Aang replied.

"Do, do you like my Daughter?" Hakoda asked.

Aang was stumped on this one.

"I..uh.." Aang stammered.

"Cause I noticed she has been acting different lately" Hakoda continued.

Aang was hoping to pull away from the question.

"She has?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, once we arrived at the dock in Southampton, she was sad and depressed. Now she seems..happy" Hakoda said.

Aang was surprised.

"Oh.." Aang mumbled.

"Now back to the question" Hakoda said.

Aang feared that, Aang took a deep breath and sighed.

"I do" said Aang.

Hakoda then looked at him.

"I see, well let me tell you something" Hakoda looked at Aang.

"And what would that be?" Aang asked.

Hakoda then looked at him.

"Wait until marriage..then you can.." Hakoda said.

Aang looked at him.

"Sir were just friends, were not like that!" Aang looked at him.

Hakoda laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Hakoda smiled. "Your a good guy I can tell"

Aang smiled a bit.

"Just don't hurt your chance with her..she's worth it" Hakoda smiled.

"Yes sir" Aang said.

"And stop calling me sir, call me Hakoda" Hakoda smiled.

"Got it" Aang told him.

Hakoda smiled out to the ocean knowing his daughter was in good hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank God I got this up, it took me forever to do =p anyway R&amp;R please, no flames..chapter 5 coming soon..thank you and goodnight.<strong>_


	5. April 11th 1912 06:30am : Breakfast

**_Well Hi there, IT'S A SNOW DAY HERE WHERE I LIVE SO NO SCHOOL FOR ME =D witch means I can post this chapter today =D , oh just so you guys know I am going to reveal the people who die in this story..first of them being...wait..crap I forgot *snickers* anyway enjoy!_**

**_I will NEVER own Avatar : The Last Airbender DX_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter V_**

**_"Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase."_**

**_~Martin Luther King Jr.~_**

**_In honor of MLK Jr._**

* * *

><p>Katara was in her bed, she was fast asleep when she opened her eyes, it was nearly morning as the dark sky started to turn faded blue, she turned to her left side to see the clock it was only 6am.<p>

"_Ugh, it's too early" _thought Katara as she then laid her head back down and tried falling back to sleep, a half hour passed and she was still awake.

"Forget it" Katara whispered, trying not to wake her father and brother she tiptoed to the bathroom, inside the bathroom she dressed in her normal clothes and slipped in her shoes, brushed her hair that was messed up from sleep and once she was done she made her way to the door, she slowly closed the door as she made her way up to the deck. once on the deck she cringed her hands due to the cold icy water down below.

_"I'm tired but I can't sleep" _Katara thought to herself.

Katara looked at the ship, it was very different then she normally saw it during the day, the beach chairs were gone and the lights were still on.

Then she heard footsteps from behind her, she suddenly felt two hands wrap around her, she wasn't as worried when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning" Aang whispered in her ear, she blushed as Aang leaned against the railing next to her.

"Your crazy, why you up anyway?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing" Aang smiled.

Katara stared into his grey handsome eyes, how he was so cute.

_"Wait, did I just say he's cute?"_ Katara thought.

Aang then looked in her beautiful blue eyes, all he could do was say it.

"Your very beautiful" Aang smiled. Katara's mind went blank, she never heard anybody say that to her, except Hakoda. But this was different.

"You really think so?" Katara blushed.

Aang then leaned his temple against hers.

"Yeah, I do" Aang said.

There lips were drawing ever closer to each other, and when they were just about to share their first kiss, the sun was up over the water.

"Oh, sun's up!" Aang parted as the sun shined in his face to hard.

Katara parted, she felt the sun's warmth enter her own body.

"Man, it's chilly" Aang said as he wrapped his arm's around his shoulders.

Katara smiled as she then looked at him.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Katara smiled.

Aang liked that idea very much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sokka was up and looking for Katara,

"Katara?" Sokka called.

No answer.

Sokka walked into his dad's room and shook the figure in the bed.

"Dad, dad" Sokka called.

"What?" Hakoda mumbled from his pillow.

"Katara's gone" Sokka informed.

Hakoda yawned and sat up.

"Son, I think she probably went to breakfast with Aang" Hakoda said.

Sokka was still worried.

"What if she's not, what if she being harassed by Aang, maybe there even.." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Katara is 16, she's smarter than you think she is, she is not off with Aang doing..that, now go back to sleep!" Hakoda told him.

Sokka sighed and walked back to his room.

"Fine, but if we find out she's pregnant is 3 months don't blame me" Sokka mumbled as he then laid back in his bed and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang and Katara were walking into the dinning room, nobody was there.

"Look's like we have the room to ourselves" Katara looked around.

Aang's cheeks turned redder then a tomato as they made their way to a table, once seated they looked at each other.

_"I can't believe I almost kissed her" _Aang thought to himself, he didn't even noticed the waiter was there to take their order

"What will you have to eat?" Katara asked.

Aang looked from his menu and smiled.

"I'll have the eggs and toast" Aang smiled. "With a glass of water please"

Katara smiled and looked at her menu.

"I'll have the eggs and toast also" Katara smiled. "With a unsweet tea"

The waiter smiled and walked off.

"What no bacon?" Katara asked.

"I'm a vegetarian" Aang said.

Katara smiled.

"Ah" she said.

Their food finally arrived to the table, Aang was talking a bite when Katara spoke.

"So what's your plans today?" Katara asked.

"Spend the day with you" said Aang.

Katara blushed.

"What about you?" Aang asked.

"Well, I'm going to be busy today with my best friend" Katara smiled.

Aang looked at her.

"Oh yeah Suki" Aang said as he then grabbed part of a egg from his plate.

"No silly, you!" Katara smiled.

Aang smiled knowing today would be another great day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know, but chapter 6 coming soon, thank you and have a happy MLK jr day. and yes I know the quote doesn't make sense with the chapter but you gotta think Katara and Aang nearly kissed.<strong>_


	6. April 11th 1912 2:00pm : Swimming

**_Well Hi there, my apologizes for not being on for a while, I never knew how busy I am..anyway enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter VI_**

* * *

><p>Aang was laying on his bed when he heard the door open.<p>

"Hey Bro" Zuko smiled.

"Hey" Aang sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

Zuko grabbed his coat and smiled.

"Bit chilly huh?" Zuko asked as he breathed fire into his palms.

Aang didn't answer, Zuko knew something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked.

Aang sighed as he sat up.

"What would you do if a certain someone you liked, liked you back, like if you were going to kiss them and then didn't have the guts to kiss that certain someone what would you do?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry Aang I don't have the slightest idea what you mean" Zuko looked at him

Aang sighed.

"Ok so this morning I saw Katara and we were just about to kiss when the sun came up, but that wasn't really the problem" Aang said.

Zuko nodded.

"Ah, my dear brother I must say you have a case of the falling in love flu" Zuko smiled.

Aang stood up and placed his hand on his head as he paced the room.

"Great, now what do I say?" Aang asked. "Oh I know gee Katara I'm in love with you, may I kiss you, THAT SOUNDS RIDICULOUS"

Zuko walked over to the bed.

"Only if you but it _that_ way" Zuko said.

Aang sat up.

"Zuko I'm serious!" Aang looked at him.

Zuko then grabbed Aang's arms.

"So am I, hey she nearly kissed you, she does like you" Zuko said.

Aang looked to his feet and then looked up.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"100 percent positive" Zuko smiled.

Aang felt better.

"Thanks Zuko" Aang smiled.

"Your welcome, now I need to go take a shower, you need to your chores before you do anything else" Zuko said as he walked to the bathroom, Aang looked around to see a very neat room.

"What chores?" Aang asked.

Zuko nearly closed the door when he smiled.

"Win Katara's heart" Zuko smiled as he closed the door.

Aang thought of what he could do, there was a swimming pool he hadn't been to, he could really practice his Waterbending there, so he changed into his swimsuit and headed down to Titanic's indoor pool.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang walked into the pool room, he took off his sandals and placed his towel over a chair, he leaned in looking at the water. then he heard someone coming, he quickly jumped into the pool as the door to the room opened. Aang took a deep breath and sank under the water. Katara stepped down the stairs into the pool, then she laid back and started to float, She took a deep breath as she slowly let it out.

Meanwhile Aang was still underwater, he was running low on air and soon enough he gave up, he headed up towards the surface and raised his head out of the water as his lungs gathered air, Katara screamed at the reaction causing her to sink, once she came back up to the surface she saw Aang's face.

"Don't scare me like that!" Katara shouted as she traced her hair back behind her ears.

Aang looked at her.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" Aang smiled.

Katara shook her head.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who found out Titanic had a pool" Katara said.

Aang smiled.

"Guess not" Aang chuckled.

Then a water wave crashed over him.

"What the?" Aang asked as he looked at Katara who's hand was extended.

"Katara 1, Aang 0" Katara laughed.

Aang then started swimming after her.

"Come here you!" Aang shouted as he swam after Katara.

Katara started laughing.

"Aang, don't you even dare" She turned around to see him gone, she then felt something grab her feet, then before she knew it Aang flipped her underwater. Aang rose from the water with his arms in the air.

"Aang 1, Katara 1" Aang shouted.

Katara's head poped up from the water.

"Fine, you got a point" Katara said.

Aang smiled as then Katara jumped in his arms, Aang's heart skipped a beat as Katara wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ooh, bad idea" Aang chuckled.

Katara noticed she fell into his trap.

"Don't you think about it.." Katara said.

"GOING DOWN!" Aang yelled as he and Katara dived underwater, a few seconds passed as they both rose from the water, Katara and Aang both gasped for air as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Aang 2, Katara 1" Aang smiled.

Katara chuckled as she looked at him.

"My turn to get a point" Katara smiled.

Katara pulled Aang towards her, as both of their lips met in a kiss, Aang was shocked at this, then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, Katara then parted from the kiss.

"Aang, I'm so sorry" Katara apologized.

Aang then pulled her into his grasp.

"Hey, it's fine" Aang smiled as then he kissed her back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Katara and Aang both walked out of the room soaking wet as they looked at each other.

"That was fun" Aang smiled.

Katara nodded.

"It was, anyway see you at dinner?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled.

"I'll be there" Aang said.

Katara looked around and then planted a passionate kiss on Aang's lips, she then parted away.

"Ok, see you tonight" Katara smiled as she then walked back to her room.

"See you tonight" Aang smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang walked back into his room as he then saw Zuko walk out of the bathroom.

"Where did you go?" Zuko asked.

Aang rubbed the towel over his head.

"The pool" Aang smiled as he then put on his robe.

"What were you doing at the pool?" Zuko asked.

Aang sat on his bed and looked up to the ceiling.

"My chores" Aang smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UGH too short, oh well at least we know that Katara kissed Aang, anyway more to come!<strong>_

_**Thank you..and goodnight.**_


	7. April 12th 1912 1:30pm : Sketching

**_Well Hi there, Ok _****_so I am back with chapter..uh..7..i think, Anyway ok so here in this chapter I am going to reveal Aang's identity to Katara..well let's hope that goes well._**

**_Sokka : OK SO WHEN ARE WE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO DIES?_**

**_Me : Ok..you really want to know?_**

**_Everyone nodds_**

**_Me : Ok, the people who die are.._**

**_*Lightning strike me and burns me to a crisp*_**

**_Me : Hahfubhfhtievhjefd (Translate : My brain's been burnt..sorry folks..gonna have to wait a bit longer XD)_**

**_I OWN..oh forget it!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter VII_**

* * *

><p>Aang smiled as he walked into his room to see Zuko making out with Mai.<p>

"OH GOD T.M.I DUDE!" Aang shouted.

Zuko parted from Mai.

"What are you doing here?, I thought you were with Katara!" Zuko shouted.

Aang kept his hand over his eyes, they weren't naked or anything just it seemed gross.

"I was, until I decided to run back here and grab my sketchbook, where the hell is it?" Aang shouted.

Zuko then walked over to his brother and grabbed his hand.

"Aang, were not naked you can open" Mai said.

Aang opened his eyes and saw Mai wasn't lying.

"Oh, good" Aang said as he rushed over to his bed and grabbed his book.

"See ya later" Aang said as he closed the door.

Zuko smiled as he then turned to Mai.

"So, where were we?" Zuko smiled as he then laid on his bed and pressed his lips against Mai's, then the door opened.

"Oh Mai, be careful when you brush Zuko's hair with your hand, he has dandruff" Aang smiled as he then ran out.

"AANG!" Zuko shouted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang opened the door to Katara's room and entered the room.

"Katara?" Aang called. "You here?"

Katara then walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey" Katara smiled as she pecked Aang on the lips.

"Hey" Aang smiled.

Katara smiled as she saw Aang's sketchbook.

"You got a sketchbook?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I draw sometimes" Aang smiled.

Katara grabbed Aang's book and flipped threw the pages, she saw perfect drawings of birds, landscapes and more.

"Your very talented" Katara admitted as she flipped threw more pages.

"Thanks" Aang smiled.

Then it hit Katara clear as day.

"Hey, you haven't drawn any people in this" Katara said.

Aang looked at her.

"I have to admit, I'm really bad at drawing people" Aang said.

Katara looked at him.

"Well, you should try, you can draw me!" Katara smiled.

Aang's eyes widened.

"I don't know" Aang shrugged.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand.

"Oh come on it will be fun" Katara smiled.

Aang sighed.

"Ok" Aang smiled as he then sat on the bed and grabbed the pencil and sketchbook.

"Where should I stand?" Katara asked looking around the room.

Aang pointed to the other end of the room.

"Over there, by the Inner-tube" Aang smiled.

Katara stood over there and smiled.

"Perfect" Aang smiled. "Now hold still"

Katara chuckled as she tried not to move, A few minutes passed and she saw him blush a bit.

"Why Aang, are you blushing?" Katara asked.

Aang looked up a bit and smiled.

"Hardly" Aang lied.

Katara rolled her eyes and Aang continued sketching, It was nearly a hour when Aang stood up.

"Ok, there you go" Aang smiled as he slightly dusted the eraser bits off the paper, Katara walked over and saw the picture, it was as if she was looking at a reflection of herself, she placed a hand on Aang.

"See, you did perfect" Katara smiled.

Aang blushed a bit as he then stood up.

"Well, I guess I should pay you" Katara smiled.

Aang's smile faded.

"No Katara, you don't need to pay me" Aang told her.

"I insist" Katara said as she then slowly kissed Aang passionately, Katara wrapped her arms around Aang as Aang placed his hands on her waist, then Aang pulled from the kiss.

"Katara..I.." Aang said.

Katara hushed him as she then forced Aang onto her bed, Katara fell on top of him as they continued, a few minutes passed and Aang pulled away.

"Katara..I need to tell you something" Aang said.

Katara looked at him.

"What?" Katara asked.

"What if I said I was the avatar?" Aang asked.

Katara moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

Aang sat up.

"Katara, I'm..I'm the Avatar..I can control all four elements" Aang said.

Katara then smiled.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad" Katara said.

Aang looked at her.

"Your not mad?" Aang asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head.

"Never mind, come here" Aang said as he then kissed Katara passionately.

MEANWHILE :

Captain Smith was at the wheel when he heard the door open.

"Sir, you have a letter" A man said.

Captain Smith took the letter and read it, it said.

_Dear Captain Smith,_

_There have been recent spotting's from other ships of Icebergs in your area, _

_Slow down your ship._

Captain Smith looked at the note.

"Please" Smith said as he crumbled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket.

"If we go this speed throughout our travel, we'll be the fastest ship in the world to get from England to New York" He said.

Then he faced the crewman.

"Tell, the coal-workers to double the amount of coal" Smith smiled.

The man nodded and left the room, soon the ship was going at 25mph, then in the back of the note it said,

_P.S : Icebergs on in your area..keep the ship at least 14mph, nothing higher.._

Then about maybe 50 miles away there was something in the water..icebergs..and Titanic was heading straight for it..going 14mph would give them a chance to make a detour, but going 25mph, The ship would be harder to turn, and now Titanic was heading for trouble..big trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UGH too short but if you have any idea's for chapter 8 please leave a review with your idea..thank you and goodnight...oh wait<em>**

**_BREAKING NEWS ON AVATAR : LEGEND OF KORRA : There are rumors that Last Airbender : Legend of Korra will premiere sometime in February 2012 BUT that is a rmor it is probably not true but there is ONE thing, Michael and Bryan have changed the name from "Last Airbender : Legend of Korra" to "Avatar : Legend of Korra" so now we can call it ATLOK instead of LALOK =D_**

**_Aang : Legend of Korra?_**

**_Me : Oh..yeah..well it is a spinoff of your guys's story..just 70 years later..Korra is the Water Tribe Avatar after you Aang._**

**_Aang : I'M A GIRL?_**

**_Me : Well, yeah_**

**_Katara : Do...Aang and I...you know_**

**_Me : Four children and one is a Airbender._**

**_Aang : YES!_**

**_Me : So Zutarians you can just admit defeat and we can be like the Gan Jin's and the Zhang's be happy and support each other._**

**_*All the Zutarians aim their weapons at me*_**

**_Me : Or..we could just continue our lovely rival till generations beyond._**

**_*Zutarians lower their weapons*_**

**_Thank you and goodnight_**


	8. April 12th 1912 2:30pm : Lunch

_**Well Hi there, ok so here is chapter..8 of the story, so hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING OK?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kataang's Titanic<strong>_

_**Chapter VIII**_

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara will back in Katara's room kissing when they heard the door open.<p>

"Katara, were back from the gym!" Her father shouted.

Katara pulled from the kiss and sat up, she fixed her hair as she then heard the door to her room open.

"Katara?" Hakoda called as he looked in to see Katara looking threw her bookshelf.

"Ah, here it is!" Katara shouted as she pulled out a brown book and handed it to Aang.

"There you go, it's a good book..oh hey dad" Katara smiled.

Hakoda smiled as he then walked out of the room, once the door closed Aang and Katara stated to chuckle.

"That was close." Aang smiled.

"Too close" Katara said.

Both of them were still trying to catch their breath from kissing.

"S-so I'll see you tonight?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded yes before they both made their way to the door, Aang quickly grabbed his book and smiled.

"Here" Aang said as he pulled out the drawing of her. Katara looked down at held out both of her hands.

"No Aang, keep it you drew it" Katara said.

Aang sighed.

"Katara, I drew it for you to keep, not me" Aang said. "take it"

Katara sighed as she took the drawing and kissed his once more on the lips.

"Thanks" Katara smiled.

"Anytime" Aang said as he then climbed up the stairs, once out of sight Katara closed the door.

MEANWHILE.

Captain Smith was steering the wheel when he decided to go look at that letter he threw out, he pulled it and read the letter.

"Please, there's nothing in sight!" He said as he ripped it up to shreds and tossed it in the trash can.

But he was wrong, Titanic was only 35 miles away from the iceberg.

"Sir, we should probably slow down.." The same guy said who delivered the note.

"No, Titanic is unsinkable, she'll make it" Captain Smith said.

Titanic continued doing 25mph speed, and time was running out..

Later in the day Aang was walking along the deck with his brother.

"Zuko, is it just me or does it seem that were going..I don't know.." Aang said.

"Faster?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah" Aang smiled.

Aang then walked up to the front of the ship and saw the captain wave at him, he waved back.

"Who's up there?" Aang asked.

Zuko leaned in to see what Aang was pointing to.

"Oh, that's the captain's quarters" Zuko said. "He does the steering of the ship"

Aang smiled as he and his brother looked out to the ocean.

"Is it just me just me..or is it getting colder?" Aang asked.

Zuko felt it too, his hands weren't as cold before.

"Ah, it's probably the water" Zuko said.

Aang looked down at the sea.

"The water?" Aang asked.

Zuko chuckled.

"The water here in the Atlantic ocean is always freezing, you fall in there and your bound to freeze to death" Zuko said.

Aang then smiled.

"Well, we better get to lunch" Aang smiled.

"Yeah" Zuko said as they ran off.

But what Aang didn't see was a small chuck of ice smashing against the ship, first it became two then three in groups of ten and twenty.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Katara's room, Katara was looking at the picture Aang drew when.

"Oooh, What's this?" Sokka asked as he grabbed the paper.

"Sokka, give that back" Katara shouted.

Sokka's eyes widened.

"Who drew this?" Sokka asked.

Katara stood up and snatched the paper.

"None of your business" Katara said.

Sokka then grabbed the paper.

"DDDDDAAAAADDD" Sokka shouted.

Katara and Sokka then began to fight over it when.

"WOAH, what's going on here huh?" Hakoda shouted.

Sokka grabbed the paper and handed it to his father.

"Katara, who drew this?" Hakoda asked.

Katara looked at her feet.

"Aang did" Katara said.

Hakoda looked at the perfect drawing of his daughter and he smiled.

"Your very beautiful" Hakoda smiled a he handed her the paper, Sokka's mouth dropped.

"YOUR LETTING HER GO AGAIN?" Sokka shouted.

Katara decided to walk out of the room, she smiled at Sokka.

"YOU CAN SEE IT ON HER FACE, SHE GUILTY!" Sokka shouted.

Katara then walked out the door, she was about to go up to the deck when.

"SUGARQUEEN!" Toph yelled, Suki was right behind her.

"Oh, hey guys" Katara smiled.

"So, how was it?" Suki asked.

"How was what?" Katara asked confused a bit, Toph and Suki started to laugh.

"Your make out session with Aang, did he ace the test?" Toph asked.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, we just kissed" Katara said.

Toph scoffed.

"Please, it was more then kissing, it was him pinned on the bed and if your dad hadn't walked in on ya, you two were gonna do IT" Toph said.

Katara always hated how she knew with her Earthbending.

"Toph were too young for that, besides..I..I really don't like him THAT much" Katara said.

Suki and Toph both laughed.

"Katara, you love him, we know" Suki said.

Katara blushed a bit.

"So, what was it like?" Toph asked.

"Well...it was...amazing" Katara said with a little smile.

Toph and Suki smiled.

"Good, cause he love's you" Toph said "Not many guys are like him"

"Yeah, he's different" Suki smiled. "In a good way"

Katara walked into the dinning room to see several people at the tables, but only one caught Katara's eye..it was Aang with Zuko.

"And look who it is!" Toph yelled just enough for Aang to hear, he turned his head and waved them over to the table.

"Hey Katara" Aang said as he kissed her on the cheek, Toph and Suki chuckled a bit.

"Hey Suki, hey Toph" Aang smiled.

"Sup?" Toph said trying to sound tough.

"Do you guys want to join us for lunch?" Aang asked.

"Sure" Katara said as the three girls took their seats.

Soon everyone was eating when Aang spoke.

"Hey Katara, were you guys on the deck just a few minutes ago?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Katara said.

"Cause it seems Titanic going..faster" Aang said.

Toph placed her fork down.

"I felt it too, the wind was blowing harder" Toph said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I wonder why it's going faster" Suki said.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure they have a good reason" Zuko said.

Katara then looked at Aang and smiled.

"So Aang, may I show Suki and Toph the you-know-what?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded yes and she went threw her bag.

"Hey guys, did you know Aang's a artist?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged.

"I wouldn't say artist" Aang said.

Katara ulled out the drawing he drew earlier, Suki was the first to see.

"My god, it's beautiful" Suki said.

"I think you look ugly" Toph joked due to her not able to see the drawing, everyone laughed.

Suki passed the drawing to Zuko.

"Wow, so that's why you barged in when Mai and I were hanging out" Zuko said as he handed back to Katara.

"Ok one, you were making out and two, it's my room and I can barge in when I want" Aang said.

Toph spewed her water.

"ZUKO WAS MAKING OUT?" She asked.

Katara covered her mouth trying not to laugh and Suki started to laugh hard.

"We did not make out, we..did a activity.." Zuko defended his girlfriend.

Katara looked at Zuko.

"aww, did you guys share some crayons and have a contest to see who could draw the best stick figure?" Katara laughed.

Aang bursted out laughing.

"We did a activity!" Zuko shouted.

Aang leaned his arm over Zuko's shoulder.

"Look we know you did a activity, were just wondering who won at "Tonsil Hockey" Aang said.

Everyone minus Zuko was laughing.

"Aang, where do you get these gross jokes?" Zuko asked.

Aang collected himself and smiled.

"Read any of your books lately?" Aang asked as everyone began to laugh.

Katara decided that was enough.

"Ok, ok we get it, Zuko we believe you did a _activity_, we were just laughing and having fun" Katara said nodding two fingers on both of her hands when she said "_Activity_"

"Don't worry Zuko, Katara and I made out too today" Aang smiled.

Zuko nearly choked on his food.

"YOU WHAT?" Zuko shouted.

Katara looked at Aang.

"We did not make out!" Katara shouted.

"Oh i get it, you did a activity" Zuko said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Well, fine but be careful" Zuko said.

"awwwww" Everyone said minus Zuko and Aang.

"Don't you guys have any food to chew?" Zuko shouted.

Aang knew he won Katara's heart, they swam, kissed, made out and now he was happy to know she loved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK THERE WE HAVE IT, ok I have a cold so I really shouldn't be on =p, but What the hell, chapter 9 coming soon..or when I feel better, thank you and goodnight..<strong>_


	9. April 12th 1912 10:30 pm : Advice

**_Well Hi there, anyway I just wanted to share a few quotes before doing chapter nine, just so you know it is in honor of the 2002 Olympic Winter Games in Salt Lake City..best games ever =) but on February 8th it has been officially 10 years since Utah hosted so here is Chapter nine and the quotes from the slogan of the Games.._**

**_I OWN NOTHING...and Happy 10th Anniversary Salt Lake 2002 Olympics =)_**

* * *

><p>"The soul purpose of human existence is to kindle a <strong><em>Light<em>** in the darkness of a human being"

"**_The_** most glowing successes are from reflections of a inner **_Fire_**"

"What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives **_Within _**us"

**_The letters in black are part of the slogan of the 2002 games..so leave your review with the black quote words in order, now enjoy chapter nine of Kataang's Titanic _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter IX_**

* * *

><p>Aang walked along the railing as the sun started to fade and the stars began to shine, by the time he reached the front of Titanic the sun was gone and the stars shined brighter then ever, the moon was shaped as a smile turned sideways, he leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky, he then heard footsteps behind him.<p>

"Aang!" Sokka's voice shouted.

Aang turned to see his friend Sokka.

"Oh hey Sokka" Aang smiled.

Sokka walked up next to him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged as he looked at the water below.

"Oh, just thinking" Aang smiled.

Sokka sighed.

"Great, now I need to tell ya something" Sokka shouted shaking Aang's arm.

"Ok spit it out" Aang said looking at his friend.

"You know my friend Suki right?" Sokka asked.

Aang chuckled.

"You mean the girl your always with?" Aang asked. "Yeah I know her"

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Look this is serious, I think she like another guy" Sokka said.

Aang leaned backwards smiling.

"What makes you think she likes another guy?" Aang asked.

Sokka then started counting fingers.

"One, he's smarter than me, two, he's buffer and three he's a hunk!" Sokka shouted.

Aang sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"Tell the guy to stop" Sokka said.

Aang couldn't help but laugh out loud, once he calmed down he saw Sokka starting to walk away.

"There is one thing I can tell you" Aang said making Sokka stop in his tracks, Sokka turned himself around and looked at his friend.

"My father told me something before he passed away and it really say something about the inner spirit" Aang said.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Spirits aren't gonna help me.." Sokka said when Aang suddenly interrupted.

"Just listen, I'm sure Suki does see a buff, smart and good looking guy, but I'm pretty sure she loves you for who you are _inside _yourself" Aang said. "What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives withinus"

Sokka smiled and then gave Aang a man hug.

"Thanks" Sokka said as he then rushed back to find Suki leaving Aang to himself, Aang felt happy knowing he help his friend then he remembered something.

"_Wait..dad always told me to "suck it up" not that" _Aang thought as he then looked to see if Sokka was still there, but he wasn't

"_Oh well"_ Aang thought as he then decided to walk back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**ARRRRRGGHHHHH tooo short, but oh well chapter ten coming sooner then this one..thank you and goodnight**_


	10. April 14th 1912 11:00am : Taking a walk

**_Well Hi there, ok so here is chapter ten =D, I just wanna thnk all those who reviewed on this story, almost 40 reviews 8D, and I'm only one the tenth chapter! ok so here is chapter ten, enjoy._**

**_I own nothing of Avatar_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kataang's Titanic<strong>_

_**Chapter X**_

* * *

><p>It was two days later, Aang was laying at the foot of his bed when he heard Zuko walk in.<p>

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here" Zuko joked. "Normally you would be out with Katara"

Aang sat up and smiled.

"Katara's busy with her dad today" Aang sighed. "And Sokka said she wouldn't be available till 3 o'clock"

Zuko then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And let me guess, your laying on your bed watching the clock till it's 3:00?" Zuko asked.

Aang gave him a goofy smile which meant "yes", all Zuko did was laugh.

"Okay, you know what, you need to clear your head, go for a walk or something" Zuko said.

"What, your not coming?" Aang joked.

Zuko pushed his brother to the door until he reached his target.

"Look I would rather curl under a rock and die instead of watching you make googly eyes at Katara" Zuko said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang decided his brother was probably right, he needed to clear his head, so he walked around the deck for a while.

"Man, I really am in love" Aang said to himself as he walked along, all of a sudden he spotted Katara, but she was talking to some guy, he was her taller then her, had a mustache and he was wearing green.

**(AN: Gotta put Haru in here, fact is I accidently put Jet in..thanks again AvatarIsMyLife)**

Aang walked a little bit more trying to get into hearing distance of what they were talking about, he had the advantage since Katara's back was turned to him, he quickly walked over to the beach chairs and listened in.

"Haru I think we should just take it slow" Katara said.

Aang looked down a bit in confusion.

"Take it slow?" Aang asked himself, he continued listening in.

"Katara, I broke up with Tai lee, I want you" Haru said heartwarming.

"_That skunkbag's trying to pair with Katara"_ Aang thought to himself.

"I know, just I have someone in my life who means alot to me" Katara said.

Aang smiled a bit.

"That's my girl" Aang whispered to himself.

Katara then hugged Haru.

"Hey, we can always be friends" Katara said.

Haru said nothing as he then looked at her.

"So, who is it?" he asked.

Aang's eyes widened, he had to do something, just then he saw a full glass of wine being carried by a waiter, Aang quickly put on his fake mustache from before and walked up to the waiter.

"Can I borrow that, thanks" Aang said as he took the glass of wine and walked over by Haru, just when Katara was about to to tell Haru Aang's name Aang faked a trip and dumped the wine all over him.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry" Aang said as he quickly grabbed a rag and wiped up the spill.

"It's ok, it was just a accident" Haru said as he wiped his shirt. Katara couldn't help but noticed the mustache, it looked awfully familiar, then he hit her like a ton of bricks.

_"Want any crackers with that soup?"_

Katara looked down and saw that _Aang_ had cleaned up the mess.

"Well, I better be on my way, see you later Katara" Haru said leaving Katara with Aang, Katara cleared her throat.

"Hand it over" Katara said with a slight smile.

Aang ripped the mustache off his face and handed it to Katara.

"Aang, were you..spying on us?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah, but I had a good reason, Sokka said you were busy today with your dad and that you wouldn't be back till 3, so Zuko sent me to walk around a bit and that's when I found you two, I was worried that you were..you know" Aang explained.

"Cheating on you?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded.

"Aang, I would never cheat on you, I love you too much" Katara said as she then hugged him. "And I'm just wondering why did you spill wine on him?"

"Cause I know if he knew my name, he would be looking for me, and I know I could never win in a fight against a earthbender like him" Aang said.

Katara chuckled as they began to walk some more.

"Well, you got that right" Katara smiled.

"Katara!" Aang looked at her in shock.

"I'm joking!" Katara laughed. "Beside's you would have me fighting with you, and nobody could beat us"

Aang smiled a bit when he heard the word "us".

"Thanks Katara" Aang smiled. "For being a great friend"

"Thank you too" Katara looked at him.

Aang stopped walking and looked at her confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being the type of boyfriend who cares about his girlfriend" Katara smiled as she then kissed him on the lips.

"Anytime" Aang said as they continued walking.

MEANWHILE

About 25 miles away from Titanic laid one hell of a iceberg, and it was right in Titanic's path..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok bit longer then the ninth chapter but now we are drawing closer to the sinking of Titanic..OOOOOOOO it's gonna be good =D<em>**

**_Anyway thank you and goodnight._**


	11. April 14th 1912 06:00pm : Last light

**_Well Hi there, ok so here is chapter eleven of the story, I took some time to write a oneshot of a anime I just got in to, but here we are back to Kataang =D, ok so once again._**

**_I OWN NOTHING OF AVATAR!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XI_**

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset when Aang knocked on Katara's door, Katara opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Hey Aang" Katara smiled.

"Come with me!" Aang said as he grabbed her hand and rushed to the deck.

"Aang, where are we going?" Katara asked.

"Just come on" Aang shouted as he ran to the front of the ship, once they arrived Katara looked at Aang.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katara asked.

Aang looked around and smiled.

"Give me your hand" Aang smiled.

Katara handed her hand.

"Aang, what are you-" Katara asked.

"Don't worry, I got you" Aang smiled. "Close your eyes"

"Aang" Katara sighed.

"Come on please?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled as she closed her eyes, Aang guided her to the railing.

"Take a step" Aang whispered in her ear.

Katara took a step onto the railing, once the two reached the top, he spreaded her arms out and then he whispered.

"Now open" Aang said.

Katara slowly opened her eyes to see the sunset to the left and the water as if it was drawing near her, she gasped as a smile grew on her face.

"I'm flying" She said, she looked out to the distance and smiled.

"I love you Katara" Aang said.

Katara turned her head and smiled.

"I love you too" Katara whispered, then their lips met in a soft put passionate kiss, then the sun disappeared.

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT...*Tardis whirring* weeeeeee_**

"That was the last time Titanic saw daylight" Katara said.

Tenzin looked up from the table.

"If that all you remember?" He asked.

"Oh no dear" Katara smiled.

Mako pounded the table.

"Then tell us!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, sorry..it's a good story" He chuckled.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and then turned to elderly Katara.

"Please go on" Tenzin said.

"I..oh dear..I..I can't remember" Katara said.

Mako fainted and fell off his chair.

"Just kidding" Katara chuckled.

_**BACK TO 1912..*Tardis **_whirring* weeeeeeeeeee hahaha_****_ _***CLUNK* uh oh...my tardis broke..how am I supposed to get back to 1912 without it...Hey I know..reviews..ha here we go..I need..what...3 reviews to get a jump start on my tardis other wise were stuck with...DINOSAURS! *Dino chases me everywhere* Thank you and goodnight**_


	12. April 14th 1912 11:40pm : Iceberg!

**_Well..*grunt* Hi..there..ok so I got the 3 reviews we needed to start up my TARDIS..let's see...*tighten's screw* That should do it..*wack's it with a hammer* OK THERE WE GO, ok so here is chapter twelve =) anyway enjoy..*Tardis whirring* _**

**_I own nothing of Avatar *cries*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XII_**

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 when the gaang finally wrapped up from dinner, Sokka sat up and yawned.<p>

"Well, I am tired" Sokka said as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, we should get a good night sleep" Suki said, Everyone said their good-nights to one another and walked back to their room, about a half hour later Aang opened his eyes, he sat up from his bed knowing he wouldn't fall asleep, then Zuko shot up from his bed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked half asleep.

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wrong" Aang said.

Zuko sighed.

"Avatar instincts huh?" Zuko asked.

Aang decided to go with that.

"Go take a walk" Zuko said as he fell back to sleep.

Aang opened the door to his room and walked out to the deck, Meanwhile...

On the crows nest, a man was looking around the ship when he saw something straight ahead of them...the moon was nowhere to be found so it was difficult to see, but the stars ahead of them started to disappear, then he say the biggest iceberg in the world.

"ICEBERG!" He shouted as he ran his bell, The captain woke up and looked outside the window's to see it.

"Oh my god" He said as he then contacted the boiler room. "STOP MAKING COAL, ICEBERG AHEAD!"

Everyone placed their shovels on the ground, back up on deck Aang was nearing the end of the ship when he felt himself glide to the right.

"What the?" Aang asked as he looked up to the captain's room, the light's were on, so he ran to the front of the ship to see the iceberg. Aang's eyes widened, meanwhile Captain Smith was steering the wheel as far left it could, but the ship was going too fast. Smith kept steering the wheel to the left hoping Titanic would miss the iceberg..then Smith looked up, it was too late..then.

"" The right side of the ship collided with the iceberg, Aang looked up to see ice chunks falling from the iceberg. Aang dodged the ice chucks and landed on the ground.

Aang quickly got up from the ground and ran over to the left side and saw the iceberg, meanwhile.

Water was coming in the boiler room, the steel walls had broke with the collision, all the men looked at it..then all the water broke in. everyone screamed as the water chased them, they tried to unlock the door but it was too late..they all drowned.

Titanic was built to carry water up to three buckles full, but it was carrying five...Titanic was doomed..sometime that night..Titanic would be at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean.

Aang looked in worry as the ship sudden began to slow down..he then heard a man.

"The boiler room is all underwater!" He shouted.

Aang's eyes widened.

"I have to warn Katara" Aang said as he then ran off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAHAHAHAAHAHAA SO EVIL, But thank you and goodnight..Chapter thirteen coming soon.<em>**


	13. April 15th 1912 12:10am : Toph's Death

**_Well Hi there, ok so here is Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy_**

**_Zuko : WHO'S GONNA DIE?_**

**_Me : I'll never tell mwahahahahahaha_**

**_I own nothing of Avatar : The Last Airbender or Avatar : The Legend of Korra_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XIII_**

* * *

><p>In the boiler room water was leaking out of the door, then it burst open..time was running out, Back on the main deck Aang ran downstairs to Katara's door, he quickly banged on it as good as he could when Katara answered.<p>

"Aang, it's midnight, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

Aang was too out of breath to pronounce anything correctly.

"Titanic...huge..iceberg..boiler room..under...water..." Aang said.

Katara's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked.

"WOULD I BE JOKING ABOUT THIS?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded and she ran inside to wake her father and brother, once they woke up they ran to the hallway.

"I'll grab Zuko, you grab Suki, Mai and Toph, meet up in the dinning room" Aang said.

Katara nodded and hugged him.

"Be safe" She said softly.

"I'll be ok, we all will" Aang said looking at Katara's dad, then he ran up the stairs..meanwhile.

The door opened and one of the crew walked in.

"Captain, The boiler room is all underwater" He said.

Captain Smith turned around.

"Who survived?" He asked.

"Nobody" The crow's man said.

The Captain looked at the front of the ship, then he looked at the crew.

"Wake everyone, ready the lifeboats" He said.

The two nodded as they both ran out of the room leaving Smith to his thoughts.

Aang quickly opened the door to the room.

"Zuko, get up!" Aang shouted as he pulled the covers down..he was gone..

"Aang!" Zuko shouted from the hallway.

"Zuko, The ship, it's sinking" Aang said.

"WHAT?" Zuko shouted.

"We need to hurry" Aang said.

"How is it sinking?" Zuko asked.

"A iceberg hit us" Aang said.

Zuko then grabbed his brother's arm.

"Let's go!" Zuko said as they quickly ran towards the dinning hall.

_**12:10am- 2 hours and 10 minutes till Titanic sinks completely. **_

Aang and Zuko ran downstairs to see the rest of the team.

"You made it" Katara said.

"What's the plan?" Toph asked.

"Toph first we need you to feel where the water is" Aang said.

"Twinkle-toes, I can't sense water, only humans...oh I could see if there is anyone moving" Toph said.

Aang nodded as Toph placed her hand on the ground.

"The boiler room is empty, but there are people running on the level above it" Toph said.

"We need to help them" Aang said.

They all made their way down to the level, there they warned everybody about the sinking.

"Is that everyone?" Katara asked.

"I think so" Hakoda replied.

Then they heard a noise.

"CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKK"

Everyone turned to the stairs to see water flooding from the boiler room.

"We need to run" Zuko said

"Yeah like now" Mai said.

Katara tried bending the water as much as she could, soon the water began to fill the room like a bowl, Aang looked at Katara as the roof began to draw closer.

"Everybody hold your breath" Aang shouted as the room completely filled with water, Aang grabbed Katara's hand as they all made their way to the stairs, once they grabbed hold of the stairs, Aang looked behind them. Everyone saw as Toph bended a earth wall to keep the gaang safe.

"Toph what are you doing?" Sokka shouted.

"You guys need to go, It won't hold if someone's not supporting it" Toph said.

"Toph were not leaving you!" Aang shouted.

"GO NOW!" Toph shouted.

Everyone then ran up the steps as Toph heard another sound.

"CRRRRREEEEEEAAAAKKKK"

Toph closed her eyes and held her extended arms out.

"Goodbye Sokka" Toph whispered as a tear fell from her face..then the wall broke..killing everything in it's path.

Titanic was sinking..and sinking fast...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I have to start doing short chapters if I want more chapters in..so now you know Toph dies...oh well...NO FLAMES PLEASE..thank you and goodnight.<strong>_


	14. April 15th 1912 1:00am : Lifeboat's

**_Well Hi there, ok so here is the 14th chapter..man I was soo excited to see the reviews I got from the last chapter, so thanks to all of you who made 52 reviews possible..ok so here it is..who will be the next to die..we do not know..but R.I.P Toph ='(_**

**_I own nothing, only this story.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XIV_**

* * *

><p>Everyone ran to the 2nd level once again trying to wake everyone up, Sokka then let out a scream.<p>

"COLD!" Sokka shouted as some water soaked into his shoe.

Aang rolled his eyes when Katara turned around.

"Guys we need to hurry fast" She said.

Meanwhile on deck the lifeboats were already being launched.

"Take them down, slowly" A crew member said as he waved his hands slowly.

The lifeboats were full of women and children as the boats made their way to the water.

"Aang, we got trouble!" Katara shouted.

Aang checked the hallways one last time and rushed over, the door was locked.

"Shit no" Aang said banging the door.

Aang was about to say Toph when he realized she was gone.

"How are we going to get out now?" Sokka asked.

Aang quickly found a ax hanging in a case, he broke the case and walked over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zuko shouted.

"It's are only chance" Aang said as he took a good swing at the door, it busted right open.

"LET'S GO" Aang said.

Everyone climbed up the stairs and soon they made it to a swarmed deck.

"There's Dad!" Sokka shouted.

Sokka and Katara rushed over to their father.

"Oh thank goodness your safe" Hakoda said as he hugged his children.

Aang overheard one of the crewman's voice.

"Women and children first!" He shouted.

Aang looked at Katara, knowing she would be safe being in a lifeboat.

"Katara you need to get on" Aang said.

Katara looked at him.

"No Aang, we stay together.." Katara replied.

Aang looked up at Hakoda.

"Aang's right Katara, you'll be safer then you are here" Hakoda said.

"Dad" Katara begged.

Hakoda led his daughter up on the lifeboat.

"Sokka and Zuko will be right behind you" Hakoda said.

"What about you and Aang?" Katara asked.

"Katara, I will do my best to protect your father" Aang looked at her.

"Aang, what if I never see you again?" She asked.

Aang looked down at the ground not knowing what to say.

"I'll be ok, worry about yourself" Aang said.

Tears fell down Katara's face as she then grabbed Aang and hugged him.

"Promise me you won't die" Katara whispered.

"Death is very predictable, I will promise you one thing, that you will be safe" Aang said as he kissed her lips.

Then the lifeboat began to go down.

"I love you" Aang said.

Katara kept looking up at him, then she looked ahead of her and saw her chance, Katara jumped onto the second level of the ship. everyone on the boat screamed, Aang quickly ran into the dinning room and to the place Katara was, once there he ran up to her.

"Katara you idiot...why did you do that..god your a idiot Katara" Aang said between kisses he gave her.

"If you jump I jump right?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled as he hugged her.

"Right" Aang said.

Once they returned back up, Zuko, Mai, and Suki were gone, except Hakoda.

"Katara!" Hakoda shouted.

"Dad I'm so sorry I couldn't just leave you guys" Katara said as she looked at her brother.

They continued running trying to find a lifeboat to get on. Meanwhile Titanic's front was slowly going down and it was sinking fast..Toph was already gone..but only one question ran through Aang's mind.

Was Katara next?

_**1:00am - 2 hours and 20 minutes till Titanic sinks.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so there we have it, I am going on a tiny hiatus for the week..cause four chapter's in one day can be exhausting ;) but anyway thank you and goodnight <em>**


	15. April 15th 1912 1:30am : Hakoda's Death

**_Well Hi there, ok here is chapter 15 =D, anyway I am hoping you enjoy and have a great day._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XV_**

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara, Sokka and Hakoda ran against the crowd as the others tried getting into lifeboats.<p>

"We need to find a lifeboat!" Hakoda shouted.

All the lifeboats were taking towards the sea as Titanic's bow was already under water.

"We need to keep moving" Sokka said as he looked at the water, they continued making their way to the stern, the incline kept getting harder and harder to run up.

"Katara, what ever happens, do not let go of my hand!" Aang shouted.

Katara nodded as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Were gonna make it" Aang said keeping Katara's spirits up as they continued making their way to the stern of Titanic.

**_1:30am - 50 minutes until the sinking of Titanic_**

Soon they reached the top, Aang grabbed Katara's arm and helped her climb the railing.

"The ship's gonna stick up in the air..stay here and we'll be fine!" Aang shouted as screams were heard from the other end.

Aang grabbed Katara's hand as they looked over to see Sokka, soon the stern began to rise more and more, Hakoda looked at his children and smiled.

"Katara..I love you..both of you" Hakoda smiled.

"..Dad..?" Katara looked at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Aang..take care of her" Hakoda looked over at Aang.

"I promise" Aang said.

There was no room left on the railing, because more people began to fill in, Hakoda then slid down the ship as he then saw his death approaching..he saw as one of the boilers began to fall.

"NO!" Katara shouted.

Aang kept her close as the boiler came over all those swimming for life..including Hakoda.

"DAD!" Sokka shouted.

Now they were the only ones left.

_**1:50am 20 minutes till Titanic sinks.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok short chapter oh well, but I hope you enjoyed..thank you and goodnight.<em>**


	16. April 15th 1912 2:15am : Watching

**_*Spins in a chair* wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Well Hi there, we are now entering the sixteenth chapter of our story =D, I want to again thank all those who gave me 60 flippin reviews! I love you all and I hope you enjoy._**

**_I OWN NOTHING _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XVI_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suki's, Zuko's and Mai's POV<em>**

Zuko, Mai and Suki were in their lifeboat as they pulled father and father from Titanic.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Suki asked looking at the two.

"God knows" Zuko said looking as Titanic continued to sink.

Suki then felt a slight tear fall down her cheek, she was worried about Sokka, would she ever see him again?

Back on the ship everything was going as Aang said, the ship started to stand straight, the propellers began to rise in the air..Suki, Zuko and Mai looked at the ship from their lifeboat.

"You have got to be kidding.." Mai said looking at the ship.

"It's gonna stand straighter then a stick." Zuko said to the girls as he watched Titanic's last moments.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

Suki looked down to see people swimming in the water over where the propellers use to be, then all of a sudden there was a spark coming from the ship..then all of the lights gave out.

"God Almighty" Suki spoke as Titanic looked like nothing but a shadow, sounds of terrified screams were heard, along with sound of splashing water, all of a sudden there was a sound that rang threw the air.

"CRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKK"

Suki turned her head and suddenly noticed something.

Titanic was going to split.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so yes a short chapter, but that was their POV, so next chapter will be Aang's, Sokka's and Katara's POV..thank you and goodnight.<em>**

**_Next time on Kataang's Titanic :_**

"WERE GOING DOWN!" Sokka yelled as the ship was reaching it's climax.

"Aang, don't you dare leave me.." Katara said holding on to Aang's hand.

"HANG ON!" Aang shouted.

_**Chapter XVII coming soon**_


	17. April 15th 1912 2:20am : Going Down

**_*Phantom of the Opera theme plays* Well Hi there. *Looks over to the orchestra playing Phantom's music* Nice huh, picked them up just yesterday..ok guys that's enough!_**

**_*they stop*_**

**_Me : Ok, wait...was their something I forgot in the last chapter.. _**

**_Aang : HEY!_**

**_*Looks up to see Sokka, Katara and Aang still on Titanic's railing*_**

**_Sokka : You left us up here for a week!_**

**_Me : Oh yeah, that's what I forgot,_****_ sorry, I'll get you guys down soon..I promise_**

**_*Sokka rolls his eyes*_**

**_Me : How bad could it have been up there?_**

**_Sokka : How bad...HOW BAD..I HAVEN'T ATE IN A WEEK!_**

**_Me : *facepalm* Ok so enjoy the story while I go to Subway to get Sokka some food._**

**_Sokka : OOOOH and some Doritos too!_**

**_Me : YOUR ONLY GETTING THE SUB BUB!_**

**_Sokka : Ahhhh Come _**

**_Me : GOD MAKE IT STOP, FINE I'LL GET YOUR DORITOS!_**

**_Sokka : Yay!_**

**_*I walk out of the studio*_**

**_Katara : You and your stomach can be a real pain in the butt._**

**_Sokka : Yeah Yeah Yeah, can it chunk of cheese..Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Katara : What did you just call me..?_**

**_Sokka : Nothing.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XVII_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katara, Sokka and Aang's POV<em>**

As the ship began to rise straight in the air Sokka continued looking down.

"Oh god were high!" He shouted.

Aang looked at him and shouted.

"THEN DON'T LOOK DOWN!"

All of them were shivering from the cold, moist air that surrounded them, Katara looked up at Aang and at her brother.

"What gonna happen to us?" She asked.

Aang looked at her and kissed her temple then he whispered softly in her ear.

"Were gonna be just fine" Aang said as all of a sudden they saw a giant spark flash, five sparks flashed before it all stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Sokka shouted looking at the two.

Nobody had a clue, then all of a sudden the lights on Titanic gave out, sounds of screams echoed the place as sounds of bodies slamming hard against the remaining boilers, Katara, Aang or Sokka could barely even see their own hands..then all of a sudden Sokka screamed.

"NO, MY SUB!" Sokka shouted as he saw his sandwich fall to the ocean below.

_**Author's note : I know, I know, be serious..poor Sokka.**_

Katara held close to Aang as she held on to the railing..all of a sudden there was a sound.

"CREEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKK"

Aang then heard people on the boilers screaming..then they heard the sound that they never wanted to hear.

"SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP"

**_Author's note : NO IT'S NOT A SHARK XD_**

Aang, Sokka and Katara looked as they saw the floorboard on Titanic breaking..the ship was going to snap like a twig.

"OH GEEZ!" Sokka shouted as he looked behind him to see all those below the propellers swimming for life.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

"They can't hear us!" Aang shouted over the screams flying everywhere.

Aang looked over at Katara, she grabbed hold of him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Aang.." Katara said looking at him.

"Just hold on, and do not let go off my hand!" Aang shouted.

Suddenly the ship broke into two, the boiler's began to fell on the ship, All of a sudden Katara felt Air flying threw her hair, Sokka, Aang and Katara screamed, they were going back down..fast..the propellers began their fall as all those at the bottom screamed as the propellers finally landed on the water.

Aang, Sokka and Katara opened their eyes to see they were still on the railing, just they were standing straight up. the entire front of the ship was gone.

"Oh my god" Aang said looking at the missing bow.

Suddenly they heard sound's of water, they suddenly began to rise again.

"OH GOD, NOT AGAIN!" Sokka shouted.

"The front of the ship's bringing us down with it!" Aang shouted.

They reached the top again as Sokka sighed.

"Where have I seen this before..oh that's right!" Sokka shouted.

This time the ship came to a hard stop, Aang banged his head on the railing causing his head to bleed, Sokka suddenly slipped falling down to the last part of the railing.

"SOKKA!" Katara and Aang both screamed.

Aang held out his hand trying to reach his friend.

"I..I can't reach.." Sokka shouted.

"TRY HARDER!" Aang shouted.

Sokka knew what he had to do..take a life or death jump up to Aang's hand, he pushed his hand up, giving him a little jump he grabbed the second bar of railing but suddenly his hand slipped.

_**Author's note : I am crying right now DX, I am so sorry Sokka..**_

Sokka fell down the back slamming his head on the railing before falling to his death.

"SOKKA!" Katara cried out.

Suddenly they were going down fast.

Aang looked down to see the ship disappearing under the water.

"Katara...HANG ON!" Aang shouted as the Titanic fell down into the water.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Aang shouted as the two held their breath knowing that the suction would try to drag them down.

**_2:00am- Titanic has fully sunk _****_underwater_**

Aang felt the wet element cover him head to toe, suddenly he didn't feel Katara's hand, the only thing that ran through his mind was panic, his hand searched for hers, but there was nothing but water, Aang suddenly noticed he was running out of Air, he quickly swam up for air until he reached his destination.

Aang gasped as he looked around him.

"KATARA!" Aang called out over the screams of help from others.

"KATARA!" Aang called again looking everywhere, suddenly he heard a sound.

"AANG!"

Aang swam over to the sound until he saw Katara.

"Katara!" Aang swam over to her.

The two locked each other together as they hugged.

"Katara, we need to get out of this water, we will freeze to death!" Aang yelled over the screams of people.

Aang looked around as he suddenly saw a painting floating on the water.

"This way" Aang said, he grabbed Katara's arm as they swam over to the painting..Aang's was only on one mission right now...to save Katara..most of his friends were dead..he wasn't gonna let it happen to Katara..

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so what did you think, liked it, hated it, I apologize for killing off Sokka but it has to happen..no flames please...thank you and goodnight.<em>**


	18. April 15th 1912 2:40am : Survival

**_Well Hi there, ok so I am back with the FINALE coming up soon! but anyway I hope you enjoy_**

**_Sokka : Oh hey guys!_**

**_*Fangirls squeal*_**

**_Sokka : Yeah yeah I'm not really dead, just..out of the story._**

**_*Cheers*_**

**_Me : Well...someone has a giant ego...anyway..here is chapter eighteen, the finale coming up around chapter twenty maybe..anyway enjoy!_**

_I OWN NOTHING!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kataang's Titanic<strong>_

_**Chapter XVIII**_

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara soon arrived at the large painting floating in the water.<p>

"Up you go" Aang said as he grabbed Katara's hand.

"What about you?" Katara asked looking at him.

Aang placed his hand on the painting and looked at her.

"I'll be fine" He said.

Meanwhile on the lifeboats.

"We need to go back" Suki said looking where Titanic sunk.

"Are you nuts, were full as it is!" A man said.

Zuko stood up and turned over to the man.

"IF _YOUR_ BROTHER WAS OUT THERE MAYBE DYING, WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT TURNING THIS BOAT AROUND AND HEADING FOR HIM?" Zuko shouted.

The man jumped in fear, he sighed as he pulled out some oars.

"Let's go" Zuko said as he started to row the ship along with the others on it.

"That was amazing Zuko" Suki smiled.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zuko asked with a grumpy tone.

Suki continued moving her oar as she stared off to the distance.

"You really do care for Aang, don't you?" Suki asked.

Zuko turned to face her.

"He's my brother, the only family member I have left, we..rely on each other" Zuko said moving his oar again.

Mai smiled as she kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Let's go get them" Suki said.

Meanwhile back with Aang and Katara, Aang was having a hard time dealing with the icy water, soon the horrible sounds of people screaming were gone.

"It's gotten q-quiet" Aang whispered.

Katara looked up at Aang, her hair was turning into ice.

"Aang..a-are y-ou okay?" She asked.

Aang placed his hand on hers and firebended what he had left, all that was left was small warmth.

"I-I can't f-f-feel my legs" Aang said looking up to her.

Katara held on to his hand as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Hmm?"

"I-I Love you" Katara said softly.

"I..Love..you..too" Aang whispered keeping his eyes closed.

Back with Zuko, Mai and Suki, the lifeboat had reached where Titanic sunk, Suki and Mai turned on their flashlights and shined them over the water until..they saw bodies..everywhere.

"They..they waited too long" Suki choked.

Zuko then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" He shouted.

Nothing.

Zuko grabbed his oar as he continued paddling, meanwhile Katara slowly opened her frozen eyes to see the boat, her voice was horsed so she couldn't shout. She grabbed Aang's hand and shook it.

"Aang..there's a boat" Katara whispered.

Aang slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where?" Aang asked.

Katara pointed to the boat, Aang turned to face her.

"K-Katara..you need to..warn them.." Aang said. "Get on the boat.."

"But what about you?" Katara asked softly.

"Leave me.." Aang said.

Warm tears fell down her face as Katara then grabbed Aang's hand.

"I won't leave you Aang..and your not gonna leave me" Katara whispered.

The boat was starting to disappear, Katara looked over to a frozen body floating in the water, the man was holding a whistle. Katara grabbed it and gave it a try.

"WEEEEEEE" The whistle shouted.

Back on the boat, Zuko heard the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Zuko asked looking around

They heard the sound again, they all shined their flashlights around till finally they spotted Katara.

"KATARA!" Suki shouted.

Katara sighed in relief as she placed the whistle down, the flashlights kept shining on her till the boat reached her.

"Get her out!" Zuko shouted as him and Suki help Katara up, Zuko glanced at the painting she was on..then he saw Aang's frozen body.

"Oh my god" Zuko said as he swerved the painting over to grab his brother.

"Help me!" Zuko shouted, Mai and Suki helped pull Aang aboard.

Everyone wrapped the two in blankets as then they continued rowing.

"Thank god your safe!" Suki said hugging Katara.

Katara felt Aang lean next to her, her hand wrapped around him keeping him close.

"H-He saved..my life" Katara said hugging him as tears fell down her face.

Suki placed her hand on Katara's shoulder as the ship continued to row across the sea, Katara placed her hand on Aang's neck feeling his pulse, her eyes widened as she pulled her hand from him..she couldn't believe it..

Aang...was dying.

Katara turned her head towards Zuko.

"Zuko, it's Aang" Katara said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's..not..he's not gonna make it" Katara said hating the words that came out of her mouth.

Zuko had gone threw many hardships in his life, he remembered Aang when their parents died.

_**FLASHBACK *Tardis whirring* weeeeeeeeee **_

_Zuko was 14 as he walked up to the two coffins, there in his chair sat Aang all alone._

_"Why did they have to die?" Aang asked keeping his eyes on the coffins as tears fell down his face._

_"I don't know" was all Zuko could say._

_Aang wiped his tear from his face._

_"Aang, we need to take care of each other, you are the only person I have left to call family..same with you" Zuko said._

_Aang looked at his brother as he then hugged him._

_"Now, I need you to be strong from now on, ok?" Zuko asked._

_Aang nodded, Zuko smiled as he saw Aang walk off._

_Zuko turned to the two coffins and sighed, he placed his hands on the cold object's._

_"What do I do now?" Zuko asked himself "I've lost it all"_

_Zuko then turned to see Aang looking at the rain that was falling._

_"We've lost it all..." Zuko whispered._

_Thunder crashed as then Zuko remembered when Zuko woke up Aang the night before Titanic sailed._

_"Aang..Aang" Zuko called shaking a sleeping Aang awake._

_"Huh, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he turned around to see Zuko._

_"Pack your things, were leaving" Zuko said as he grabbed Aang a shirt, he tossed it on Aang's bed._

_"Leaving?" Aang asked. "Where?"_

_Zuko sighed._

_"I don't know, but we will find out" Zuko said._

_Aang sighed as he grabbed his shirt and pants and walked with Zuko out to the dinning hall._

_"Grab your coat it's raining" Zuko said as he covered his face with his hooded cloak._

_Aang nodded as he placed his on, they opened the door as they walked out in the rain._

_Zuko looked at Aang who kept looking forward._

_"I promise you, I will keep him safe for as long as I live..mom" Zuko thought to himself._

_The two began making their way to the road..then the rain swallowed their figures._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS..._**

Zuko rushed over to feel Aang's pulse.

"Keep him warm..it'll help" Zuko said as he covered his brother up.

"But he's dying" Katara shouted.

Zuko shook his head.

"He won't die..He wouldn't just abandon us" Zuko said. "He stronger then that"

Everyone on the boat kept rowing across the dark ocean, Zuko kept eyes on Aang's almost lifeless body as he rowed.

Suddenly Aang groaned.

"K-K-tara?" Aang asked as his eyes opened slowly.

"Aang!" Katara shouted softly as she hugged him.

Zuko stopped rowing as he came over to his brother.

"Zuko?" Aang said as a smile grew slowly on his face.

"What?" Zuko asked looking down at his brother.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Aang said softly.

Zuko hugged his brother.

"It's ok, were gonna be ok" Zuko said as a single tear fell from his face.

Katara smiled as she saw the two finally reunited..but..she noticed that..Sokka and her dad...they were gone..the thought sickened her..but she was more worried about Aang's survival..soon the crew began to become tired from rowing when they saw something in the distance..it..was a ship.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so I loved the flashback..so sad and yet caring..Zuko really does have a heart.<em>**

**_Everyone : AHHHHHHH_**

**_Zuko : Just leave me alone.._**

**_Me : Ahhh, poor little Zu-Zu is heartbroken.._**

**_Zuko : What did you call me you bastard?_**


	19. April 15th 1912 4:20am : Saved

**_Well Hi there, I am so excited that this story received 70 review's =D, the most highest I have ever gotten in a story of mine, so thank you guys so much, oh and Legend Of Korra update..this time I am 100% positive that the show will air on...April 14th...hey..that's the day before the 100th anniversary of the Titanic sinking...well...I hope you all.._**

**_*Screams*_**

**_Me : NOW WHAT?_**

**_*Zuko is chasing Sokka*_**

**_Sokka : Poor daddy is upset with mommy_**

**_Zuko : STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOT_**

**_*Lamp smashes*_**

**_Me : Wait..who's mommy?_**

**_*Sokka raises his hand*_**

**_Me : That's only in anime books.._**

**_Sokka : So what.._**

**_Me : Well, it's kinda creepy.._**

**_Sokka : Oh, so your mommy?_**

**_Me : No, I'm not mommy or daddy, I am the writer of the story._**

**_Sokka : Fine, I won't be mommy...I'll be one of the children..Katara your mommy_**

**_Katara : What makes you think I want to be paired up with mister Mad hatter over there_**

**_Zuko : Hey!_**

**_Sokka : But Katara, if your not mommy, then daddy's gonna cry, who's he gonna snuggle up with at night?_**

**_*Zuko grabs Sokka's sword*_**

**_Zuko : Since your mind is doing nothing but coming up with dirty jokes, I'm gonna cut your head open and wash your brain out!_**

**_Sokka : Ooooo, Daddy's mad now!_**

**_Zuko : YOU BET I AM!_**

**_*Aang walks in and see's Zuko chasing Sokka trying to slash him*_**

**_Aang : What's going on here?_**

**_Katara : Daddy's upset.._**

**_*Zuko turns to Katara*_**

**_Zuko : And when Mommy's done with getting her brain washed, your next _**

**_Sokka : If you can catch me.._**

**_Zuko : I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**

**_*Car alarm goes off*_**

**_Me : Enjoy...ZUKO PUT SOKKA DOWN, HE IS NOT A MARACA!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XIX_**

* * *

><p>Katara kept close to Aang trying to keep him warm, the rest tried to keep up with the ship that was far away in the distance.<p>

"We need to keep going!" Zuko shouted.

They continued to row across the deep cold sea, Katara had wrapped her and a sleeping Aang up in a blanket, she leaned and kissed Aang on the temple and sighed.

"Were gonna be ok" Katara said softly.

Suddenly they saw a giant spotlight shine from the ship, they continued rowing as the beam of light hit them..everyone covered their eyes as the light shined in their faces, soon the ship came to a halt.

"They must have spotted us" The crewman said.

Zuko sighed as he continued rowing the boat with the others.

"How is he?" Zuko asked looking at Katara.

Katara felt Aang's pulse and sighed.

"He need heat." said Katara who was looking at Zuko.

Zuko sighed as he kept his best trying to help row the boat, soon they arrived next to the ship, Zuko looked up to see the name of the ship.

"RMS Carpathia, hmm_" _Zuko said as all of a sudden the lifeboat was being lifted in the air.

Everyone sighed in relief as they soon made it to the top, Zuko looked out to see other lifeboats coming in.

"Looks like were not the only ones" Zuko said pointing to the sea.

Soon the captain of the ship arrived to greet them.

"We saw your boat on the ocean, are you from the RMS Titanic?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, the captain looked at Katara who was holding Aang in her arms.

"What's wrong with the boy?" He asked.

"He was in the ocean too long..do you have a doctor?" Katara asked.

The captain smiled.

"Yes we do, but for now why don't we find you all some nice warm clothes" He suggested.

Everyone nodded as the captain led the way to their rooms, while everyone was getting dressed, Aang was being looked at by some nurses, Katara was in front of the room pacing about a half hour later waiting for what the nurse would say.

"Katara, your gonna put a hole in the floor, knock it off" Zuko said.

Katara stopped in her tracks and looked at Zuko.

"I'm surprised your not even worried about your brother, I'm worried about him..what about you?" Katara shouted.

"HEY!" Zuko shouted. "I care for my brother, don't you ever say I don't, because I do!"

Katara sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just..I'm tired.." Katara said as she rubbed her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse walked out.

"So?" Katara and Zuko both asked.

The nurse took a breath and looked at the two.

"He doesn't have Hypothermia, which is a good thing but, he is a little dizzy so you have to go one at a time" The nurse said.

Zuko sighed as he smiled.

"Thank you so much" Zuko said.

The nurse smiled and walked off.

"Zuko, go see him" Katara smiled pushing Zuko's arm gently.

"Ok, you sure?" Zuko asked looking at the others.

"Were sure" They said.

Zuko smiled as he walked in Aang's room, Zuko closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed where his brother was, Zuko placed his hand on Aang's head, suddenly Aang coughed causing Zuko to move his hand back a bit.

"Z-Zuko?" Aang asked.

Zuko gave Aang one of his rare smiles.

_**(Zuko : HEY!)**_

"How you doing?" Zuko asked rubbing Aang's chest.

"Tired..and cold" Aang replied.

"Well, were on another ship and everyone is alright" Zuko informed his brother.

"Even Katara?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded yes, Aang felt relived as he laid his head back.

"Um, question, why did you say that you were sorry back on the boat?" Zuko asked.

Aang tried to remember and then he spoke.

"Because about what happened to Mom and Dad" Aang said.

Zuko's smile faded as he looked Aang in the eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Zuko asked.

"Because I am the Avatar..I could have saved them from the car accident" Aang sighed.

"Aang, you were only six, there was nothing you could have done" Zuko replied.

Aang closed his eyes and sighed.

"Anyway, Katara really wants to see you, should I let her in?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded yes, Zuko smiled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Aang" Zuko called.

"Hmm?" Aang hummed.

"I'm just glad your still here with us" Zuko smiled.

"Me too" Aang chuckled.

Zuko then walked out the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so there you have it, hope you enjoyed..thank you and goodnight<strong>_


	20. April 15th 1912 09:00am : Broken Promise

**_Well Hi there, It has been a wonderful time writing this for you guys..I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Zuko : Wait..Titanic's already sunk..I mean how could there be more chapters?_**

**_Me : Something I like to call Story Magic._**

**_Zuko : Whatever._**

**_Sokka : Hey uh Daddy, Your little boy Aang needs your help!_**

**_Zuko : I thought I told you not to call me that!_**

**_*Zuko grabs a broom*_**

**_Sokka : Uh oh, it's seems I made Daddy mad again._**

**_Aang : Ruun *laughing*_**

**_*Sokka ducks as Zuko swings the broom at him*_**

**_Me : anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter while I get Zuko and Sokka to get along.._**

**_*Zuko is chasing Sokka behind me, suddenly Sokka grabs Momo and throws it at Zuko's face*_**

**_Sokka : Take that!_**

**_Me : Katara?_**

**_Katara : Hmm_**

**_Me : Get me that bat from the closet please._**

**_Katara : Um..ok_**

**_*Hands me the bat*_**

**_Me : Kids, don't try this at home.._**

**_*Hits Sokka and Zuko on the head*_**

**_Me : Well that ought to do it..enjoy._**

**_*Zuko groans.. then I suddenly hit him on the head again..*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XX_**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Aang finally walked out of his room..he walked out to the deck to see something tragic, all what was left of the survivors were wrapped in blankets, the cold crisp morning air didn't even help Aang, and he was ok, Suddenly the captain walked up to the deck's upstairs behind him.<p>

"How many people are here?" Aang asked as his breath showed in the frosted air.

"We are still counting" The captain said. "How are you feeling?"

Aang took the cup of tea the captain brought and smiled.

"Better" Aang smiled.

"That is good, anyway we left the scene of the wreck about 4:30 this morning, we should be in New York soon" The captain said as he decided to head back to his quarters.

Aang looked down at his tea and suddenly turned round to the captain.

"Thank you..for saving these people" Aang said. "What's your name..if I may ask?"

The captain turned and smiled.

"It is my job to help those in need" The captain said. "And the name is Iroh"

Aang bowed to Iroh as Iroh began to walk back to his quarters.

_**(A:N : Well I got to Iroh in the story =D)**_

Aang looked out to see all of them looked as if they were shivering from the cold, he felt grief in his heart..how Toph risked her life to save them..how Aang promised Katara that _everyone _would be ok..he felt mad at himself for saying that, Katara had to watch as her father and brother dropped to their death's, Aang walked back to his room and closed the door.

_"I'm such a idiot" _Aang thought as he laid down on his bed and sighed, he curled up in a ball as tears began to fall down his face, suddenly there was a knock, Aang quickly sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in" Aang said.

The door opened as Katara walked in.

"Hey, Aang" Katara greeted.

Aang smiled a bit as Katara sat next to him.

"Hey" Aang smiled.

Katara pushed back her hair out of her eyesight so she could see him more clearly.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

Aang looked up at her.

"Good" Aang replied.

Suddenly Katara's smile turned to a worried frown as she rest a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You ok?" Katara asked trying to look him in the eyes.

"I'm..just..sad" Aang said.

Katara hugged him tight as she pressed her chin on his neck.

"Why you sad?" Katara asked.

At this time tears threaded to fall down Aang's face, suddenly he choked.

"I..I broke my promise.." Aang said softly.

Katara walked over to face Aang, she knelled in front of him to see tears finally racing down his cheeks.

"What promise did you break?" Katara asked.

Aang lifted his head to see Katara.

"I-I promi-sed that everyone w-would b-be o-kay" Aang said.

Katara remembered the promise..but..she didn't care about it anymore, she was just glad to know that he was safe, she then pulled him into a hug as she felt her clothing on her shoulder become soaked in tears.

"Katara..I-I'm..so-sorry" Aang sobbed.

"Ssh" Katara hushed him. "It's ok, I'm not mad, sad..but not mad"

Katara continued slowly rocking him.

"Toph risked her life for us, my dad did to keep me safe..and so did Sokka" Katara spoke.

"I sh-should have been in y-your dad's place" Aang said.

Katara's eyes widened to hear that Aang would bring such a thing up.

"Aang, don't you dare say that" Katara said as she hugged him tighter. "I love you very much, It would kill me to see you die Aang"

Aang sniffed as he then pulled back from Katara.

"I'm sorry about your shirt" Aang said as he wiped the stray tears from his face.

"It's ok, I don't mind" Katara smiled.

Aang then sat up from the ground and helped Katara up, then he hugged her.

"Thank you Katara" Aang said.

Katara smiled as she then kissed his cheek.

"Anytime" Katara smiled.

Later Katara and Aang saw as the Statue of Liberty came in view from the horizon.

"Well, were almost there" Aang said softly holding Katara's hand.

"Aang, what gonna happen to us when we arrive in New York?" Katara asked.

Aang never thought of it, not since the sinking of Titanic, then he looked at her.

"Were gonna be happy together..all of us" Aang smiled as he saw Zuko, Mai and Suki walk up behind them and watched as the sun started to set right behind New York City..everyone knew that their crossroad's of destiny were already decided.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well It has been fun writing this story, and I hoped you enjoyed it<em>**

**_I'M JUST KIDDING WE STILL GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT (Cheers and sobs)_**

**_Thank you and goodnight.._**


	21. FINALE

**_Well Hi there, ok so this is the final chapter of Kataang's Titanic, it has been a wonderful time of fluffy Kataang and Zuko torment._**

**_Sokka : Daddy loved this story!_**

**_Zuko : I..am..so gonna kill you when the credits roll.._**

**_Me : As we know I do not own Titanic's story or Avatar, they belong to James Cameron and Nickelodeon, I have been trying to write this story since two years ago, but I promise you a ending you will NEVER forget..anyway for the final time._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

**_Enjoy and thank you all for your support against that bitch who mocked this story..._**

**_Sokka : Maybe that was Zuko reviewing it._**

**_*Zuko starts shaking Sokka while breathing fire*_**

**_Zuko : YOU HAVE PUSHED ME TO THE LIMIT YOU JERK, SO NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kataang's Titanic<em>**

**_Chapter XXI_**

**_Finale_**

* * *

><p>Tenzin looked over at Bolin and Mako as Katara suddenly stopped.<p>

"So, that's all?" Mako asked.

Katara shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want a happy ending?" Katara asked.

Bolin smiled.

"Yes please" He said.

Katara then continued, Chief Bei-Fong was standing in the dark corner hidden from sight.

"After we arrived in New York, we started looking for jobs, after that we all stayed in a apartment..it wasn't bad at all, but it was just a little..cramped" Katara chuckled.

"So..what happened to all of them?" Tenzin asked.

Katara sighed a bit.

"Well, after me and Aang started dating, about 3 years later he..he proposed to me" Katara smiled holding up her hand showing the ring she was wearing.

Bolin and Mako cheered as Tenzin and Bei-Fong looked at them confused.

"Sorry, go on" Bolin smiled.

Katara chuckled a bit, then she continued.

"Well, Zuko did stay with Aang for life..until we got married, then a few years later, Suki moved to Los Angeles, and Mai..well she moved to Colorado..and Aang and I..we had a son" Katara said.

Bolin went completely red trying not to squeal, Bolin sighed.

"Nice, and what did you name him?" Mako asked.

Katara then felt her throat and looked at Tenzin.

"Tenzin dear could you get me some water?" She asked.

"Of course" Tenzin smiled as he walked over to the sink..suddenly everything stopped, Bolin and Mako were looking over at Tenzin, they noticed his Airbending clothes..which meant...

"YOUR THEIR SON?" Mako shouted.

Tenzin turned around to face the two.

"I didn't have a mom..I never met her" Tenzin said as he handed Katara a glass of water.

Katara pulled the cup form her lips and smiled.

"You just met her" Katara smiled.

Tenzin's mouth dropped, he then walked over to his seat and fell back on it..just..it was over to the left a bit.

"CRASH"

Everyone chuckled as Tenzin then looked at Katara.

"Are you sure your not mistaken?" Tenzin asked.

Katara shook her head.

"Nope, your full name is Tenzin Li Gyatso" Katara said.

Tenzin's eyes widened, then fell off his chair again..

"How do you know my name?" Tenzin shouted from the ground.

"Because you are my son" Katara chuckled.

Even Bei-Fong was laughing, watching the number 1 person she disliked being this dumb.

"Anyway..50 years later we heard Zuko passed away, Tenzin you weren't born yet, but about 3 years ago..Aang finally passed away..he had a heart attack..and..after a while I got word that Suki passed away too..and so did Mai.

"You mean..your the only person left?" Mako asked.

Katara nodded a bit as she continued.

"Tenzin you were born about 20 years go..before your father died..after that you grew up..and I never saw you as much" Katara said.

"I'm sorry mother" Tenzin said finally agreeing that she was his mom..

Anyway..that's it" Katara smiled.

Mako and Bolin stood up as Tenzin handed the sketched picture of his mother.

"Here, you should keep it" Tenzin said.

Katara smiled as she took the picture and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, not here!" Tenzin whined.

In the back Bei-fong was laughing hard, then Katara got into the helicopter that got her there.

"So, what are you going to say about the picture?" Katara yelled.

"We'll tell them that it fell overboard!" Tenzin shouted.

Katara's door closed as the helicopter started to fly off, Tenzin watched as the chopper flew off, then he waved off.

Back in Maine that night, Katara passed away in her sleep..but..this wasn't the end just yet.

_Katara slowly opened her eyes, she heard the sound of a crashing waterfall, she was laying on a nearby hill, she sat up and looked around, she was young again, her white hair and turned chocolaty brown again, she stood up as she walked around. _

_"Hello?" Katara called out._

_Suddenly Katara heard a voice._

_"Katara.." It sang her voice._

_Katara turned around to see straight from her was a wolf, suddenly it stood on its hind ends, a white light shined over it, suddenly Sokka appeared in the wolf's place._

_"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she ran up and hugged him._

_"Look who finally kicked the bucket" Sokka teased._

_"Haha very funny, where's everyone else?" Katara asked._

_Sokka looked around to see nobody._

_"I think were the only ones here?" Sokka said._

_Suddenly a voice shouted from behind the bushes._

_"Don't count on that" Zuko said as he appeared out of a ball of fire._

_"Zuko!" Katara shouted as she hugged him (NOT ROMANTICALLY)._

_Suddenly Suki appeared behind Sokka and kissed him passionately on the lips, suddenly Toph poped up from the ground._

_"Hey hey hey!" Toph shouted._

_"Toph!" Sokka shouted as they all ran up to Toph._

_"Easy easy, I just got dirty, don't want to get clean!" Toph shouted._

_Katara looked around and saw that..he was missing..Aang._

_"Where's Aang, Toph?" Katara asked._

_"The other side of the place, he's taking a shower" Toph said._

_Katara decided to go look for him, no matter how awkward the scene would be, she arrived to see him under the waterfall, but he had his underwear on, she walked over a bit and saw Aang started to swim in the pool that surrounded the falls, Katara walked in the water and walked over to Aang._

_"Hey there stranger" Katara called out._

_Aang turned around and saw her, he chuckled a bit as he dried himself off._

_"What took you too long?" Aang asked._

_"I had some business to take care of" Katara chuckled as Aang wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her into a deep kiss. After a few they both pulled back._

_"I missed you" Aang said._

_"I missed you too" Katara smiled._

_Later everyone met up in front of a fire._

_"So..this is the spirit world huh?" Katara asked._

_"Yep!" Aang smiled._

_Everyone was sitting near the fire, Sokka was snuggling with Suki..and Toph, Zuko was with Mai again and Aang held his wife close to him._

_"So what did we learn from our trip?" Zuko asked._

_Sokka stood up._

_"To never go on another cruise!" Sokka shouted._

_"No" Zuko said._

_Aang raised his hand before anyone else._

_"That we had true friendship, even if some of us died, we were still a family" Aang smiled._

_Katara smiled as she snuggled closer to him._

_"Yes" Zuko smiled._

_Suki started to laugh._

_"Hey, remember Sokka thought you and Aang were making out that one time?" Suki asked._

_Toph covered her eyes._

_"Oh, that was soooo stupid" Toph said._

_"LOOK I JUST WANTED KATARA TO BE SAFE..AND HER VIRGINITY IS MOST IMPORTANT THING!" Sokka shouted._

_"Too bad Sokka, cause I lost it long ago" Katara smiled looking at Aang._

_"Yeah turns out your a uncle, both you and Zuko" Aang smiled._

_"I HAVE A NIECE?" Zuko and Sokka both asked._

_"Nephew, his name's Tenzin" Aang smiled._

_Sokka sat down and smiled._

_"Nice" Sokka said. "When he dies, I'll teach him to use a boomerang"_

_Suki looked behind Sokka to see a empty pouch._

_"Uh, where is your boomerang?" Suki asked._

_(Answer : In the ocean, he lost it when he died)_

_"I FORGOT IT!" Sokka cried._

_Everyone burst out laughing._

_"It's not funny, I'm boomerang guy!" Sokka shouted._

_Everyone laughed harder._

_"OH YEAH JOKE'S ALWAYS ON ME!" Sokka shouted._

_Katara and Aang were finally happy, they had their family back..and most of all..they would be together...forever_

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Story written by Kataangfreak 231<em>**

**_Based on true events._**

**_No human's were hurt in the making of this story._**

**_ Avatar characters and pairings belong to Mike and Bryan._**

**_Cast :_**

**_Aang...Zachery Tyler Eisen _**

**_Katara...Mai Whitman_**

**_Sokka...Jack DeSena_**

**_Toph...Jessie Flower_**

**_Zuko...Dante Basco_**

**_Suki...Jennie Kwan_**

**_Mai...**Cricket Leigh**_**

**_and Mako as Iroh_**

**_ KATAANG'S TITANIC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there you have it..I want to thank you all so much..for the 76 reviews I have received from this..I am glad you enjoyed this story..<em>**

**_Zuko : LIKE I SAID I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**_Sokka : HELP!_**

**_Me : Thank you..and goodnight.._**


End file.
